All's Fair in Love and War
by QueenDromeda
Summary: Percy Jackson, hunted by a grief stricken Athena, leaves his young daughter in the care of the hunt, before facing his death. For Artemis, who is already angry at how unjust Olympus appears to be run, this is the last straw. With the help of a few other gods who see things the same way, she launches war on her family, and defies the strings spun by the Fates. AU Eventual Pertemis
1. The Power of Grief

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

Chapter One.

The Power of Jealousy, the Power of Grief

o0o

_Artemis_

o0o

He was odd for a male. This boy was definitely one of the rare enigma's that despite being a man, wasn't completely horrible. He didn't seem overly arrogant when the two first met, though he was rude, which in hindsight could be overlooked as his intended appeared to have fallen to her death. From what she has seen and investigated, he wasn't very domineering; a trait in the male species that brought her a good number of girls to join the hunt.

Under most circumstances, he wasn't dishonest. There was the occasional lie, like when he never confessed to landing on Ogygia. Of course that surprised none of the gods who were addicted to the television broadcast that was the young hero's life, which, if the immortal beings were being truthful, everyone on Olympus watched.

The next on her checklist of male character flaws was narcissism, and the thought of describing him as vain, nearly made the goddess snort, which would lead to eons of embarrassment for snorting during a wedding ceremony. This boy, or, she supposed he could be considered a man now, was most definitely not self-centered.

With loyalty as a fatal flaw he was surely not unreliable, even if it took falling into Tartarus to save Annabeth to prove the fact to the ever-so wise, Athena. He even held up the weight of the sky for her, something she was almost positive he would die for. In fact he held it up longer that Athena's daughter, who had the spirit of a hunter, an amazing feat.

Condescending? That was almost crossed off before she could think about it. If this male was able to put up with that blundering son of Mars, Frank, before he became comfortable with his parentage, then he was without a doubt, a patient and kind man.

Her musings were interrupted by the wedding march blasting throughout the packed room. Next to her, she could practically sense Apollo's grin, as the Muse's played a song developed by one of his children. She didn't know why, but she felt irrationally angry when she received the thick paper invitation to his and Annabeth's wedding. It actually hurt her to see their names together, but she wasn't the goddess of medicine, so naturally, she asked Apollo why she felt the way she did, but only received a Cheshire grin as an answer.

Speaking of her menace of a twin, he just nudged her shoulder in the direction of the pressed cobblestone aisleway, revealing a grinning daughter of Athena, the soon to be Missus Jackson, walking leisurely towards the lily framed arch, on her father's arm. She wore a simple white gown, trimmed with grey accompanied by a thin sash tied around her waist. Her hair was set in simple curls, while only her pink lips were visible as the veil covered the rest of her face.

Once again she felt the familiar queasiness in the pit of her stomach, and found herself irrationally angry at beautiful bride. Apollo squeezed her hand gently, probably because the goddess tensed up and started shaking slightly, while she watched the demigod float by the rows and rows of guests until the twins could only see train of her dress.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?" She whispered, in what she hoped was a quiet way, into her brother's ear.

He turned towards her. She could see his eyes were their natural shade of gold, not the ridiculous sky blue he usually kept them it. She could see uneasiness and sympathy, a strange mix of emotions, plastered across his face, and she couldn't help but worry about what the concern meant for her. Unfortunately, the moment the god opened his mouth to tell her about the disease she had undoubtedly contracted, despite the fact she was unable to contract diseases, the priest spoke.

She leaned into her younger brother, trying to draw support from him, because, once more, she felt the gnawing on her stomach, but this time it came with a sharp pain from behind her eyes. Closing her lids, she decided to ignore the ceremony, mainly to block out the blabber of forever and always coming from the priest and the doe eyes from the couple. Her mind wandered to the different encounters she and the groom have had over the years.

Of course, most were in battle or were the two were surrounded by dozens of people, though their most recent encounter was private. The memories, while not many, were theirs and theirs alone. And for some reason that fact made her feel incredibly light. It made a tingle spread all over her body, making her want to jump for joy.

This encounter, which she began to think of as their moment, was just last week, the rehearsal dinner. She was outside fuming after some arrogant, male mortal had asked her out to dinner. Then he came outside a few moments later. They exchanged the few, required pleasantries, when she started up an actual conversation much to his surprise. It went something like this.

"How do you feel now that you are to be wed?"

He blinked at her and then blinked again, "Oh, er, I can't really explain it. It's like I'm floating, everything seems so surreal, it's just… I can't explain it in words; do you know what I mean?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. She felt that way right now, for whatever, "Yes, I suppose I do. Congratulations, even if I'm a bit late in expressing this, I am happy for you and Annabeth."

"Thanks," He said a little uncertainly, as if he could sense the bitterness she felt when she said that, "Thank you, for that. I'll be sure to tell her. We were worried you were against the marriage since your a maiden goddess."

And for another mysterious reason she felt angry when he mentioned her being a maiden forever as long she remained an Olympian. So, while she might not be Eris, that wouldn't stop her from creating some discord at a wedding, "Ah yes, I shall forever remain a virgin. What about your lovely wife to be? Is she still a maiden?"

He frowned, and even that looked angelic, understanding what she was implying, "She should be, I mean we've never… I mean… You know what I mean," By now he was blushing down to his toes.

She raised an eyebrow, eternally grinning at the doubt she created, "I should hope, young pregnancies never end well. I should know, loads of girls come to me for that reason exactly, but I only accept maidens into my hunt."

He looked at her dumbfounded and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by turning in a whirl and heading to the door, "Wonderful speaking to you again, I'll try not to turn you into a jackalope," She called back over her shoulder.

Then her ears jerked her back into reality. In a deathly silent room, with all eyes on the happy couple, except for her brother's. He was staring at her with unfiltered concern, most likely due to the maniac smile that was stretched across her lips, from recounting her, their moment, despite how unpleasant it was for who she shared it with.

The words that the rest of the audience was waiting intently for finally reached her ears, "I do," said with a quavering voice from Annabeth, left her shaking, causing Apollo to hold her tighter.

Her eyes widened, knowing that he had to say the famous line next. And despite how terrible it probably made her, she found herself praying that he wouldn't say it, but of course her immoral and silent efforts were in vain. He called out, his voice full of love for his soon to be wife, "I do."

Stifling a gasp she buried her face in her brother's chest, ignoring the slim arm snaking around her shoulders for now. Curse the fates. Curse love. Curse whatever was causing her to feel so irrational, so unlike the maiden she was. The goddess couldn't even remember the last time her and Apollo had hugged, probably dozens of years ago.

Next to her ear she heard the familiar melodic voice, that she had come to hate, "Shh, it'll be alright."

Twisting out of her twins arms, she turned her body to the voice and found herself facing, a hazel eyed blonde, "What. In. Hades. Name. Are. You. Doing. Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite rolled her, now green, eyes, "I was comforting you, obviously."

She growled under her breath, not wanting to create a scene at a wedding, "And pray tell why you were comforting me?"

The goddess of beauty looked around suspiciously before whispering, "Follow me," Noticing the look of distrust plastered across her face because she added, "Bring Apollo if you want to."

With her curiosity peaked, she and her brother hastily followed a currently red-haired Aphrodite, through heaps of happy wedding guests. After what seemed like an eternity, pushing through sweat covered mortal's in ridiculous attire, the three immortal's reached a door marked WOMENS. Pushing open the door with no hesitation, the love goddess flicked her wrist ensuring that no unwanted guests would intrude upon their meeting.

Leaning against the cabinets the sinks were placed in, she started the conversation, "Now, what were you comforting me about?"

She wrung her perfectly manicured hands, looking at her as if she would attack her for what she had to say, "Artemis, dear, don't take this the wrong way, but I could feel jealousy coming off of you in waves during the ceremony and when they kissed, I felt…"

"What did you feel?" She asked dreading the answer.

Aphrodite sighed, "Heartbreak. Your heartbreak."

She blinked in confusion, "W- What does that mean?"

The goddess of love opened her mouth to speak, but Apollo spoke for her, "It means, Artemis, that you were, that you are in love with Percy Jackson. That feeling you asked me about months ago when they sent the invitation, that was jealousy, and now because he married someone else, you felt heartbreak."

o0o

_Five Years Later _

_Artemis_

o0o

She stared at the home in front of her. It was a grey, one-level, Tudor style home with a big tree in the front yard, providing shade. The lawn was perfect and the steps leading up to the front door were lined by a variety of beautiful multi-colored flowers. Overall it looked like the type of house a nice mortal, family would dream of living in. But the couple she was visiting were not mortals they were demigods. A certain pair of demigods that she has not visited since their wedding, when the realization she had feelings for a specific male sunk in.

The goddess had not taken the news well. She screamed, and argued, and attempted to attack her companions, and then she broke down. Once again, she had fallen for a man, though this one was respectable unlike, she shuddered to even think the name, Orion. And then when she discovered her feelings, he was already married.

So, that leaves her wondering, why exactly she was in front of Annabeth and Percy's house? The answer was simple, he asked for her to come and despite how Apollo and Aphrodite both told her not to go, she had to, for him. It was pathetic.

Apparently, the young couple had been trying for kids, for a while and Annabeth just couldn't get pregnant. Until their latest try nearly a year ago. Worried that the childbirth would be rough, Percy asked for help, seeing as she was the goddess of childbirth.

Licking her dry lips, she walked briskly up to the red door, how cliché, and knocked three times. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Soon a frantic Sally Blofis pushed the door open and gestured wildly for the goddess to come in. From a room somewhere in the house she could hear a pained scream.

Sally grabbed her arm, not seeming to care that she was a goddess at the moment, "Annabeth went into labor a few hours ago, but she's having a hard time, so it's a miracle that you actually came."

Taking that as a compliment, she let herself get dragged through the house, until the two women stood in the doorway of what looked like the master bedroom. She could see an extremely pale, Percy stroking Annabeth's hair. And by chaos, Annabeth needed her assistance. The demigods skin was a pale sickly green, her face sheened with sweat, and her arms hung limply over the bed.

"Out," She directed to Percy, as she rushed to Annabeth.

"Excuse me? She needs me right now, can't you tell?" Even without looking she knew his green eyes flashed, making her pulse speed up.

"Right now, I need to ensure the child's birth and the save your wife's life. I'm sorry, but I wont be able to work with you in here," She tried to say it calmly but her voice rose as she spoke.

"But she's my-"

That's when she looked up at him, "I know but with you here, I wont be able to work to the full extent," His eyes were pleading which almost made her relent, but she didn't. Instead she looked to his mother, who took the hint and spoke.

"Percy, dear, she's right. Come on, they'll be alright," He nodded, albeit, reluctantly and left the room giving one last fleeting glance to his wife.

Once they were gone she turned towards Annabeth, "Okay, now just breathe steadily…"

o0o

With a quick _snip, _she cut the umbilical cord, in her arms was a newborn baby girl. Smiling slightly at the infant in her arms she wrapped her in a wool blanket before turning back to a beaming Annabeth. Though she was weak and sweaty, when handed her new daughter, Annabeth held her body tightly.

Even if, to a certain extent, she wished that it was her holding her daughter, the goddess still beamed at the mother and child, "What do you want to name her?"

The question just slipped from her mouth but the new mother answered anyway, "Sophia, Sophia Rosalind Jackson."

"It's beautiful. A greek and latin name."

"It is isn't it?" The mother sighed, "It means wisdom and pretty rose, me and Percy thought it was-" She yawned loudly in the middle of her explanation.

"You're tired. Let me get Percy and Sally, I'll be right back."

And she was right back, but not fast enough. After getting the family member's she led them back into a terrifying sight. Sophia lay bouncing on her mother's stomach, while Annabeth convulsed on the bed. With wide-eyes she ran forward, and used every trick she could think of to save the new mother, but nothing worked. Then, after a few minutes of attempting to save her life, the woman's heart stopped.

Turning to duo standing in worry, she said, "I'm sorry."

o0o

_Next Day_

_Percy_

o00

"Mister Percy Jackson?" A deep voice from the other end of the phone line, said.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to tell you this, but there was a car accident earlier today, involving Sally and Paul Blofis."

His voice was small, covered in grief, "Continue."

"Unfortunately, neither made it out alive," After a few moments of shocked silence the man on the other end asked, "Mister Jackson?"

In a shaking voice he answered, "Y-Yes, I-I'm here. Was… Was anything left in t-the w-wreck?"

"Actually, there was. The only unharmed item in the car was a plush owl, is this of any importance to you?"

There was another pause and then he answered, "No… No I- Thank you for calling."

o0o

_Six Months Later_

_Artemis_

o0o

She looked around the empty clearing that Percy asked to meet her in, through his prayers for the past week. She felt uneasy as if something terrible was going to happen any day now but she had no idea where the foreboding feeling came from. Perhaps Apollo being serious the last few months was still niggling on her, as it was most of the other council members.

Closing her eyes she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she hoped that this meeting would be as straight forward as possible, she needed nothing else to weigh on her mind. Then, hearing the snap of a branch, she whirled around at inhuman speeds, only to find herself staring at a very beat up hero of Olympus cradling his young daughter.

"Perseus," She acknowledged, lowering the bow that materialized in her hands.

He looked at her with wide, terrified eyes, and scuttled forward through the knee-high grass, and sweet-smelling wild-flowers, "I wasn't sure if you were going to show Lady Artemis. I've been praying for days and you haven't come."

She could feel guilt budding inside her, "I am a busy person, you are lucky I have arrived at all."

"Yes, thank you," He bit his lip looking down at Sophia, "I have a favor to ask of you, milady."

"A favor," She raised a perfect auburn eyebrow.

"Take my daughter, take Sophie and keep her safe," His green eyes bore into hers, begging her to say yes.

"Why? Why are you asking me to do this?"

Percy swallowed sickly, while running a hand through his hair. She could see dried blood caked under his nails, "When Annabeth," Again he swallowed and his eyes misted over with tears, "Died, Athena blamed me for it. She has been ruining my life; she killed my parents, my friends. I lost my money, my job, my house. Now she's been sending monsters out to kill me and as long as she does that, Sophie is in danger of dying as well."

He closed his eyes, "And I cannot let that happen, not to her. The attacks have become more and more frequent, so I prayed to you. You take girls in who have no where else to go, and when the monsters catch up to me, I want Sophie safe. That's why I'm here, I want you to raise her in the hunt, I don't care if you make her hate me or if you make her a hunter, but please take my daughter, so she can live more than six months."

She blinked, "Athena's been hunting you? She's been killing innocent people because she blames you for her daughter's death? How do you know this?"

"Every time something happened, I, or someone else, would find a little stuffed owl, Athena's animal."

"That is inexcusable," She said with a new fierceness to her voice, "Killing innocents, placing a young maiden in danger. I will take your daughter, Perseus, but she will be raised knowing who you are, and how you are not terrible for a male."

With a look of relief plastered across his face, Percy handed her Sophia, "Thank you so much. I-" He stopped speaking when he heard a loud roar sound off in the distance, "I- I have to go, it's almost found me." He looked down at his daughter one last time, drinking in her image, with tufts of brown hair popping up on her head, and his green eyes.

"You could stay at camp with me until you are healthy enough to fight-"

"No. I am tired of running from Athena and all the challenges she sends my way. I must fight whatever is following me, so that one day I may be able to see my dear Sophie again."

With one last fleeting look at her and his child in her arms, the son of Poseidon rushed into the woods he entered the clearing from, straight in the direction of the roar. Blinking back tears, she gripped the child in her arms tighter, before scowling at a tawny owl that was peeking its head through tree branches. Pressing her lips in a thin line, she began walking in the direction camp was set.

o0o

This story idea was adopted from **HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan**, so I dedicate this first chapter to them.

I haven't seen any Percy/Artemis stories with this premise before and I hope that this will stay as original as possible. On the note of Sophia, her brown hair comes from Sally, her eyes from Percy, and most of her facial features from Annabeth, just in case you were worried about the _tufts of brown hair_.

Reviews would be appreciated, and I would love to hear if you guys have any ideas you would like to see used in this fanfiction. Thank you for reading!


	2. Oh, How Messy is Mourning

All's Fair in Love and War

0o0

Oh, How Messy is Mourning

o0o

_Artemis_

0o0

Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced the distraught daughter of Zeus, who was still awaiting an answer to why she held her cousin's child in her arms. But how does one gently explain something so terrible, to someone who cares so much? Shifting the young girl in her arms, Artemis sat gracefully down on the edge of her mattress.

"Thalia, I understand that you must have questions to why I have Percy and Annabeth Jackson's child with me, and I assure you they will be answered in due time but now I must ask you a few things."

Electricity sparked in the air raising the hairs on her lieutenants head, "What you need to do is tell me what happened. I mean no disrespect, of course, but you can't just-"

"I can and I will. Do not forget who I am," She hissed her voice lined with dangerous annoyance.

Stiffly, Thalia apologized, "Sorry milady."

She tilted her head down in acknowledgement, "Now, I must know, have you had any close calls with death?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you had any accidents in the past year that almost resulted in your death?" She repeated.

Thalia blinked before nodding her head slowly, "A few."

"What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, her half-sister began, "The first time was probably a few days after Annabeth's-" Her throat constricted for a moment, showing how raw her emotions were. Then she took a gulping breath and continued, "The first accident was a few days after, you know what. I was tracking a pack of hellhound's trying to keep my mind of things, and when I moved to shoot them, my aim was completely off.

"It was so strange. Then, after that, every attempt I made to kill them with my bow missed. Eventually, I had to summon lightning to kill them."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, "Go on."

"Er- alright. A couple of months after that, I was on my way to visit Jason, when I got really sick. I remember being confused because of how sudden the fever came on, but it made me so weak I couldn't walk. Luckily, Reyna went out searching for lost half-bloods that night, and found me."

Thalia scratched her head, "Those are the most noticeable incidents these last few months. I mean I always have accidents but those are the strangest."

The goddess nodded in absentminded acknowledgment. If this is what Athena had done to an immortal friend of Percy, someone none to be under her protection, than what chance did his human friends have at survival? And which ones did Athena succeed in killing? Pushing those questions away, she tucked them in the back of her mind for later observations. After all it was not worth dwelling on things that she couldn't answer.

"I was afraid of this," She muttered, "But I will uphold my end of our bargain. Please do not jump to conclusions, but this child was given to me."

"Given to you?" Thalia asked, her voice laced with disbelief, "Who, in Hades name, _gave_ her to you?"

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering how to broach the topic, eventually settling on bluntness, "Perseus did."

Her lieutenant open her mouth in a sure gesture to question the goddess, but she continued speaking before Thalia could interject , "He summoned me to that small clearing about five miles from here. Perseus told me that Athena, angered by her daughter's death, was hunting him and everyone he cared about-"

"Wait. So all my accidents were caused by-"

"Athena, in an attempt to hurt Perseus as much as he hurt her? Yes," Artemis intoned dryly, seeing the sparks fly around the demigod in a show of her anger.

"How dare she do something so terrible to someone who loved Annie so much. I should go owl hunting and show her precious demons how they like the underworld, that'll teach her and her pompous-"

"Thalia!" She shouted in an attempt to regain the daughter of Zeus in, because she had no idea how long her half-sister would have rated otherwise, "It's not wise, and very far away from the point of this conversation, to curse a goddess as temperamental as Athena."

The demigod took a deep breath, "You're right, you haven't even explained to me why you have Sophia."

Artemis closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, knowing that this stem of conversation would not end in anybody's favor, "Athena sent her worst monster out after him, her patience was wearing thin from all his escapes from death. He met with me to keep his daughter save; he gave Sophia to me so she could be raised in the hunt, save and far away from attempts on her life."

"You're telling me that Percy, Percy Jackson, gave up. That he handed his daughter to you because some crazy goddess got the upper hand? No, that doesn't sound like him at all, I can't even-"

"Thalia, please listen to me! You should have seem him, he was so worn down, so tired. Everyone he loved was either dead or hunted down because of him, his last hope was his daughter, but even she was endangered because of him. He had enough, so he gave her to me and went to-"

"No. No, no, no. He did not just go and allowed himself to be killed. He could have- he _would_ have kept fighting. He would have kept fighting," By the time she finished speaking her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes were once again glassy with unshed tears.

Artemis, once more, tried to placate the daughter of Zeus, "I know this is difficult for you, but-"

"How could you possibly know what this feels like?," Her lieutenant shouted, sparks flying wildly around her, "You're immortal you're never going to feel this way! You're-" She cut herself off, starting at her patron goddess in horror.

"I-I'm so sorry milady. I- I just-" This time she didn't even try to keep her tears held in. She let out one sob, and then another before she gave up her vain attempt at self-restraint. The way she cried in absolute sorrow made Artemis feel like she was seeing her strong huntress for the first time.

Thalia seemed to be crying for the death of a family member, almost as if she was crying for her brother. Then, with unhappy realization, the goddess registered that she was infact mourning a brother. She knew Percy longer than she had known Jason, and he was just as close to her heart as the son of Jupiter was.

Unsure of what else to do, Artemis leaned forward and wrapped her thin arms around the shaking form. Taking in all her knowledge about comfort she, patted her half-sisters back in what she hopped was a soothing gesture. A few moments later she realised in the process of helping her lieutenant, a few tears leaked out of the goddesses eyes at well, and her own mourning of Perseus began.

0o0

_Thalia_

o0o

Thalia let out a high-pitched whistle, and then moved to address the large mass of girls whose sole focus was on her. She hoped her eyes weren't still puffy from her large crying spree earlier in the day, "Alright ladies, listen up! I know some of you are new to the group, so you're confused to what's going on and how this works, but this is the perfect opportunity to figure out how you fit into the hunters," With that out-of-the-way, she continued, "First things first, we're going to go hunting-"

A unanimous cheer spread through the group, all of the girls excited at the prospect of killing something. It sent shivers up Thalia's spine, and while this show of unity was grand she had to crush their hopes early on.

"No not for game or a monster, were going to go looking for someone I fear is in danger. You might have heard of him; his name is Percy Jackson."

She waited a moment for the bomb to go off, and sure enough most of the newer girls shouted out protests as soon as his name left her lips.

"But that's a guy's name? I thought we were anti-guys!"

"No way am I helping a man, they've never helped me."

"This is _not_ what I signed up for."

"QUIET!" She shouted, her voice, already hoarse from her crying binge in the morning, did not need to have more strain put on it because a few self-entitled hunters were extremely anti-male.

"I understand your confusion, and apprehension about looking for a man after the majority of their species wronged you, but this is not an ordinary man he's-"

"I thought this was a group of girls freed from all ties to men." A newer recruit, Clarice, shouted from the back of the crowd, "Are you gonna tell us he's 'special'?"

A growl left her lips, "Yes, as a matter of fact he is special for a male- actually he's special for all demigods as he's saved Olympus twice in two years, any other complaints?"

No one else spoke up.

"Wonderful. Now, from what our lady Artemis has told me, Athena has made it a personal mission to hunt and kill him and everyone he cares for. I have already been targeted, and I bet ten drachmas that my brother's been targeted as well. If any of you value lady Athena over lady Artemis then I suggest you leave the hunt now."

She gave her girls a few seconds to see if any of them would leave. Much to her elation none of them did, even the three children of Athena that were members. "Now that's what I like to see!" She grinned out towards the girls gathered.

"The last area he was spotted was at that clearing a few miles from here, if we're lucky he'll still be in the area but knowing him he probably put as much distance between the camp and himself."

She took a deep breath, and rubbed her irritated red eyes. "I'm sorry for how harsh I may be acting but this case is a bit too close to home for my liking. Percy was, _is_, as close to a brother as I had for a long time and now this-" Her voice cracked, and against her will she felt wet, hot, angry tears fill her eyes.

One of the old hunters, a daughter of Aphrodite named Tiffany, came forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You hear this everyone? We may not like boys but if Thals' can trust 'im then so can we," She shouted to the rest of the crowd.

A large cheer vibrated through the group. And Thalia smiled, with tears leaking out of her eyes and a toned arm around her shoulder. This was why she stayed with hunters, even with how obnoxious and rude they could be at times, they were a family, and that is what mattered most.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, for that burst of emotion. Let's go hunting!" She shouted, still sniffling.

Another enthusiastic roar went through the crowd. It always shocked her how the moods of the hunters changed so quickly with a little motivation. Lifting her arm she pointed in the direction they would walk through to get to the clearing.

Thalia walked with Tiffany's arm still slung around her shoulder, and they made it about ten minutes in comfortable silence when the daughter of Aphrodite could no longer hold in her exuberance.

"You really care for him don't ya'?"

Looking at her from the corner of her eyes, the daughter of Zeus shrugged, trying to play nonchalant, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so coy. It's obvious that you love him- now don't look at me like that. I understand it's nothing romantic, a purely platonic relationship- but you love him nonetheless."

Without turning her head she shrugged once again, "Yes, I do. Is there a point to this?"

Tiffany smiled her mismatched eyes sparkling, "It's just odd to see you care about someone so much. I remember when I first met you under Zoe's command. You were absolutely love with Luke Castellan and, on a platonic level with, Annabeth-"

"Is this you investigating who I've loved or how much I can love. Because if it you can drop it." She hissed, turning sharply to face the blonde girl.

"No, no, of course not. But for the longest time I couldn't sense any love around you, and now with your worry for Jackson, it's like all this love is spilling out," She turned towards Thalia again, her eyes glistening, "It's beautiful."

"Okay, okay, I don't need you coddling me," She said, bumping her shoulder with her friend.

"Ow," Tiffany yelped, "You forget Thals', I'm just a weak daughter of Aphrodite,"

A laugh escaped her lips and then another and it felt good to actually enjoy herself after feeling so helpless in the morning, "We both know that's not true. I remember how you took down those dracaena last week."

She sighed in remembrance, her perfect lips smiling at the memory, "That was pretty awesome if i do say so myself"

"Mhm, it was," Thalia agreed, smiling.

Tiffany opened her mouth to reply, but a hunter from the front of the group, Kaylin, shouted out first, "T-Thalia I think I found what you're l-looking for."

0o0

_Artemis_

o0o

Artemis let out a breath, upon seeing her hunters return from their search. She felt relieved- at least until she saw Tiffany cradling a sobbing Thalia and three other hunters carrying a covered body. Rushing forward she was faced with somber faces. Before she could even start to ask what was wrong, the scent of sea salt and blood hit her in a nauseating mix, making it all to obvious who was carried in the bundle of blankets.

A gasp escaped her lips and a new pain fluttered in her chest, one she only applied to fear for her brother in the past, but she had more important things to worry about now than her own unfamiliar emotions.

Now she had to attend to her current lieutenant. She grabbed her half-sister from the shaking daughter of Aphrodite, before crooning in her ear, "Come on Thalia, it'll be okay. Just- just let it all out."

She didn't need telling twice, as soon as her face hit Artemis's shoulder her sobs became more and more pronounced the warm tears sunk through her hunting garb. The goddess ran a hand over her back and whispered sympathies in her ear, in an attempt to soothe her half-sister.

It hurt hurt her to see such a strong woman like this; turned into a sniveling mess, just because a male companion died. But at the same time it made sense; if this was the same man that attracted her of all people, then almost certainly he had he had the same effect on his friends.

Turning towards the rest of her girls she called out, "I will take care of your lieutenant, will you please set up the ancient rights for this brave male."

Tiffany nodded, her body still quivering, "Of course, milady. Girls move out!" And with that the gathered mass of forty moved slowly towards the center of the camp in silence.

Carrying Thalia, she laid her down on the bed that was positioned in the center of the tent. The daughter of Zeus at first just lay there crying, but eventually her sobs turned to ragged breaths, and then the enclosed space was filled with oppressive silence.

Artemis ran a hand over her companions hair, "He named you godmother. I don't know if he told you with everything that was happening, but after Annabeth died he named you godmother. I understand your grief, I _really_ do, but please don't fall all the way apart, Sophia needs you, the hunt needs you. And most of all Percy needs you, we'll need you to perform the burial rights soon in order to honor his last moments."

She sniffled, "Y-You're r-right."

"I'll give you the rest of the evening to put yourself together, but be ready by nightfall . After the funeral rites you'll be needed Sophia's care. "

"O-Of -course"

"I'll leave you alone now," Artemis took a deep breath, ducking under the tent's flap.

o0o

The last embers in the fire were still sending smoke to the heavens, and the smell of salt water was still prominent around the camp. It was two hours since Perseus's body was burned but Artemis hadn't moved, preferring to stare at the dying fire. In her arms a gurgling baby wiggled, twirling her auburn hair and trying to suck on her fingers.

Shifting the young girl in her arms the goddess sighed, "You would have loved your father. He was strange for a man, not intent on poising a woman with false ideas of who she should or shouldn't be. I assume that's why Annabeth, your mother, was so enamoured with him.

"He was very in love with your mother, I was at the wedding. You should have seen the way they looked at each other. Even I who, I assure you, am not to keen on matters of the heart, knew that the love they felt was strong. They had five years together before your mother's death- and your birth. It's a shame that you never got to meet her. I, myself, only had a limited amount of time with my mother as well, so I will understand what you will feel once you develop more.

"I also know that even though I am far from a perfect guardian, I'll try to protect you by the best of my ability , and I swear by the Styx I'll do whatever I can in my power to keep you safe and breathing. After all it's the least I could do to repay your parents."

Sophia made a few small noises; nothing that made sense to the goddess.

"I hope that what you're saying is in my favour."

She made a few more noises, causing a small smile appear on Artemis's face.

"I'll take that as a yes," She said chuckling, "The hunts like a family. There's me at the top, and then Thalia. Below her was Phoebe, but we lost her in the war against Gaea, which was a huge loss because she was one of my best hunters. But Athena, the woman who killed your father, is trying to kill some of our family, and I cannot stand for that.

"That is why, tomorrow I'm going to try avenging your father's death. You'd like that, right?" The goddess tickled the baby's chin, feeling elation pour inside of her at the laughter she caused.

Then she sighed again, "I cannot believe I'm telling you all of this, it's not like you can really understand me."

Sophia cradled her slender fingers in her small hands, and attempted to hold them against her fast beating heart, "You are cute though. I can see why some goddesses are so enamoured with children. You are-"

A huge yawn escaped her dry lips, "My apologies. I suppose it's getting rather late; I should put you to bed and get some rest myself."

Letting out one last yawn, Artemis stood, stretching out her legs, before moving away from the fire pit. Sophia was still curled in her arms, her mind on whatever babies thought of, but the goddess' attention was on something far more important- the next council meeting.

0o0

I'm back! Please don't skewer me. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, and I offer no excuses to my absence; instead I hope to make up for it in somewhat regular updates.

Anyway, this book will not be completely compliant with Blood of Olympus, as my story plan for it was drawn up before the book release. While some things will add up, other's will not, and with that spoilers will be evident in some parts of my writing.

Reviews would be appreciated, but I'm just glad you guys stopped by to read this. Thank you!


	3. A Storm is Brewing

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

_A Storm is Brewing_

0o0

_Reyna_

o0o

Though she was enlightened to the ways of the Greek's after the war with Gaea, some of their methods never ceased to amaze her; Iris messages included. So when the misty rainbow materialized in the middle of her office while her and Frank poured over the weeks disciplinary reports, she couldn't help but jump a little.

"We could move thirds training time around until their dispute with first ends, but it still won't help in the long-" Her co-praetor didn't seem to notice the luminescent to cloud until she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I presume you are Reyna Ramirez-Arellano?" The blonde on the other side of the rainbow asked, the hunter's gaze not moving off of her own.

Blinking, the dark-haired praetor nodded, "Yes. Who are you?"

"Tiffany," The girl offered, the intensity of her stare not wavering from Reyna's, or acknowledging Frank's presence, "I'm calling on behalf of Thalia Grace. She has some information to be passed along."

Frank frowned, leaning forward onto his elbows, "Thalia? Haven't heard from her since Piper's funeral."

"She is very busy being second in command to Lady Artemis, as you know," Tiffany chided, glancing towards the son of Mars, "But, I'm 'fraid this isn't a social call, _boy_. It's more along the lines of a call to arms."

Pursing her lips together, Reyna frowned on behalf of her partner. He wasn't a boy by any stretch of the mind, and he certainly didn't deserve the tone of abhorrence the blonde hunter spoke in. Drumming her fingers on the desk in front of her, she briefly thought back to the time she'd spoken about Frank like that.

While her actions then ashamed her, she hadn't known what to do with the big, bumbling, unclaimed demigod at the time. At the time her actions seemed reasonable, and without having seen his growth as a leader herself she'd probably still send the probatio to do inventory in the armory, even though no inventory was really needed. She decided to give the hunter the benefit of the doubt.

Raising an eyebrow, the daughter of Bellona asked, "What exactly are we being called to help with? What in Jupiter's name requires the forces of Rome, when you have a goddess on your side?"

Tiffany's face held the stiff look of someone trying to hard to be expressionless, "I trust that you're familiar with Percy Jackson?"

"Percy?" Frank repeated, his mouth slightly agape.

It's not like she could blame him though. The son of Poseidon hadn't been seen since Annabeth's funeral, and now, out of the blue, a hunter of Artemis comes popping in with a message revolving around the missing hero. If that didn't qualify as suspicious, she didn't know what did.

Running her fingers over her braid, Reyna picked at it, her anxiety rising with everything that's been said so far. She wished, so badly, for things to return to normal after the war with Gaea. She had tried so hard, to reclaim peace of her troops, and succeeded. She had lost many siblings that day, but picked herself back up.

Even after it was over and the burning of the pyres began, she'd been hoping for better. At Piper's funeral, she didn't cry; at Leo's, she managed to crack a few jokes in his memory. Things returned to normal, or as normal as they could be when you're a demigod, and then Annabeth's death came and everything seemed to be falling apart. What did their generation do to anger the fates?

A tap on her free hand interrupted her musings.

"You with us, Reyna?" Her fellow praetor asked.

She licked her dry lips, "Yes, sorry," Looking to Tiffany, she began, "What were you saying about Percy's involvement?"

"Nothing," The other girl admitted, her lips twisted into a grim smile, her mismatched eyes cold, "Percy Jackson's done nothing and that's entirely the problem."

If it was possible, Frank pushed even farther against his elbows, his body hunched over the desk now, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Rolling her eyes, an act that looked more than slightly off on her hard face, the hunter muttered something that sounded suspiciously similar to, "Men," before she continued in a more sympathetic tone, "I am sorry to tell you this way, but Percy is dead."

Reyna stopped breathing.

Because it was impossible. Percy Jackson couldn't be dead, he was invincible. He was supposed to live a long, happy life in the country, raising his daughter. After all the gods and titans and everyone had thrown at him he deserved that; he deserved it far more than anyone else.

"Excuse," He swallowed, "Excuse me?" Her co-praetor managed, his voice strangled and his eyes wet, "What do you mean dead? Percy c-can't be dead."

Tiffany grimaced in an over exaggerated and awkward looking fashion, "Take it from someone who saw his body after Athena's monster was done playing with it. You should be glad that the beasts first bite killed him or, well, you get it."

"Athena?" Reyna repeated, one hand wrapped on Frank's arm in an attempt to comfort the crying man, "What does her monster have to do with this?"

Scowling, the blonde hunter bite out, "Everything. The goddess was hunting Percy in an act of revenge for Annabeth Chase's death, I trust you knew her?" At their nods, the girl continued, "His prayers somehow managed to get across to milady Artemis, and he give her his daughter, Sophia, before he went to face the creature sent after him."

"Sophia? She's alright?" Frank demanded, panic lacing the words.

"Very," Tiffany nodded, a small smile forming on her lips, "As she was entrusted with milady, she's been taken into the care of the hunt. She's our sister now, so trust me when I say she's well."

The dark-haired girl allowed herself a moment of relief, a pleased smile fought it's way onto her lips at the thought of the baby girl. Then the smile hardened, as the reality of the situation set in, "And what were you saying early about a call to arms?"

On the other side of the rainbow, the hunter gave an audible sigh, "Milady is going to confront Athena during the council meeting today. She will attempt to have her judged for her crimes against Percy. If it goes well, then there's really no need for your help; if it doesn't-"

"You'd like the extra backing of hundreds of demigods," Reyna finished for her.

She nodded, "Percy had more friends than he had enemies, if what Thalia tells me is true. I'm sure your soldiers would stand for him."

Frank blinked slowly, his face wet, "You want an army."

"A partnership, if you will," Tiffany argued, a thin eyebrow raised, "You help us help Artemis, and we'll owe you one. Again."

Before she could even process what was asked of her, Frank was speaking, "Rome will help you; anything for Percy," He paused, a dark look, that looked completely out of place, crossed his face, "And if his death isn't punished, we'll fight with you. I swear it on the river of Styx"

Thunder boomed above the valley.

An expression of grudging admiration filtered on to the hunters face, as she looked back to Reyna, "Are you in agreement with the boy?"

"He swore on the river of Styx, I can't exactly disagree now," Reyna paused, "But I would have done the same. You have the praetors of Rome on your side."

Tiffany smiled in a way that was anything but happy, "It's settled then. If all goes well, expect another IM. And if it doesn't?"

"Watch out for stray lightning bolts," Reyna offered, dryly, "Find a way to send messages to us. Iris Messaging will be compromised."

"Until next time then. Please accept my condolences," The blonde gave her one last searching look before swiping her hand through the mist.

The office was quiet the moments after the rainbow dissipated, both Roman's to lost in their own musings and mourning to discuss the importance of what they both just learned. Reyna, herself felt oddly indifferent to Percy's death, feeling he was in a better place, once again reunited with Annabeth.

Sophia was, of course, an orphan now. Alone with a new family of man-hating hunters and a goddess as a mother. Her tale was similar to her own, as if history was repeating itself, the fates getting kicks out of putting children through suffering over and over again. If all went well with Artemis' attempt at justice perhaps the rest of Percy's friends would be allowed to see her, be there as she grows up.

Turning to Frank, she stood, "I'll go to the senate. Hopefully, we'll be ready if things go badly."

The son of Mars nodded, his eyes red, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go see Hazel. She'll need to know about…" He trailed off.

"After you Zhang," She gestured towards the door, following him when he walked out.

Neither of them noticed the person who slipped out the back door.

o0o

_Hestia_

o0o

Olympus was intimidating, the council room even more so. Cool white marble and gigantic thrones, of equally intimidating design, met, only illuminated by the hearth in the center of the room. Hestia was fond of her job, preferring to keep the peace and spread love rather than join in on the many debates that her family started.

She had no care for the petty fights the other gods started, nor the tight-grip her youngest brother held on his rule. She cared for the demigods that fueled her existence. Without demigods the gods, all of them, would be unbearable; the love they feel for their offspring kept the flames of Olympus burning.

On the other hand, the offerings demigods gave every meal, need or want, kept hope alive, a task that now belonged to the quiet goddess of the hearth, now that she was the holder of hope. She smiled slightly, her simple robes shifting on her body as she tamed the fire. The goddess remembered a time when hope was widespread, free to go as it could; now it was passed out, in a uniform fashion, because there was so little of it in the world to go around.

While Olympus had once been a beacon of those happier times, a gleaming mass of marble and gold, it was now an imprint of what it once was; a shadow. The past warmth it held replaced with steeled eyes and pursed lips. Even the king was affected, as Zeus no longer smiled, his mind to intent on finding deceit and treason.

Today, however, things seemed different. Expressions of varying types littered the faces of gods who'd been silent lately. She was particularly interested in how this meeting would go, especially with the changes already visible in the Olympians.

Closest to the hearth was Athena, her throne moved in light of her favorite daughter's death. The harsh woman had been accompanied by a scowl for the months following Annabeth's death, too lost in grief and anger to join in on any of Zeus's tirades. Now she was smiling, though. It was an unsettling grin, not one that held acceptance for her lose but self-pride; cold, terrible, self pride.

Several thrones down, sat Artemis. She was glaring into nothing, her body tense, leaning forward, her hands clenched into fists. Her face was stiff and furious, an expression not missed by the other gods, especially compared to the emotionless facade she'd been wearing the past several meetings.

Next to his sister, was Apollo. Hestia personally thought he held the biggest interest. While he usually lazed in his throne, headphones popped in his ears, now his gaze was guarded. His father held his unwavering attention. Like his sister he was tensed forward, his leg drumming on the ground in anxiousness. Perhaps he'd seen something unsettling?

She blinked, breaking out of her thoughts, Zeus's voice overtook the room, "-the nymphs are under control. Now that the most pressing matters are taken care of, does anyone have anything that they wish to add?"

Usually, it was a question that warranted no response. The king of the gods was asking to keep his fellow Olympians in a false sense of equality, not that it fooled anyone. Hestia was expecting the usual silence that followed, the other gods too bored or too busy to spout off about injustice.

This time there was no silence. Instead there was the strong, thirteen year old voice of Artemis. The goddess had stood her small frame looking far too imposing for someone barely five foot, the scowl on her face could have been etched in.

When she spoke up, her words were angry and quivering, "There is one thing I'd like to address; if it's not to much trouble, father."

From his seat at the head of the U-shape they sat in, Zeus waved a hand in assurance, "Speak freely."

Hestia leaned forward slightly, the poker clasped in both of her hands. Around the room the other Olympians looked vaguely interested. Aphrodite stopped fiddling with her mascara wand, Hephaestus put down the tablet he was fiddling on, even Ares stopped polishing his knife. Curiously, Athena was frowning, upset evident in the way she held her hands tightly in her lap.

"I'd like to know why Athena is not standing judgment," The huntress began, "For her part in murdering of one of the greatest resource's Olympus has ever had."

The poker fell out of her hands, as she brought a hand up to her mouth when she gasped in shock. Around the room, the other deities froze, their expressions varying from confusion to panic. The accused herself leaned back in her throne, seeming to accept the statement. In her own mind, a brief image of Percy Jackson flashed through.

"No," She muttered, picking up the poker. She had to be mistaken.

Zeus rose from his throne with a flourish, the master bolt shooting sparks around held in his hand, as he looked down on Artemis, "What are you accusing your sister of doing?"

"Who'd she kill?" Ares shouted from his seat, his lips splitting into a smile sharper than a knife.

The girl took a visible breath, "Perseus Jackson."

Rather than explode, the gods fell silent, shock dripping out of every extremity. Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus twice over, could not be dead. Hestia clutched the poker with both hands, feeling the metal bite into her skin, and staggered back, away from Athena who looked calmly around the room.

"What," Poseidon demanded, his voice shaking, "What did you do, Athena? Did you kill my son; my Perseus?"

Blinking slowly, the blonde goddess nodded, "I did."

"How. Dare. You," He propelled himself off of his throne, a trident, half-formed and glowing golden in his hand, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Just as he maneuvered the weapon to point to the woman, Zeus halted him, with a single raised hand, "I will not allow you to attack my daughter without proof of such a thing, _brother_. Let us hear what Athena has to say, before you decide war is a better option."

At her father's nod, the wisdom goddess began, "As I have already said, I did cause Jackson's death. Though, despite what Artemis said, I did not bloody my hands with the deed; instead I sent one of the creatures I've created after him. It did it's job very well."

Holding a hand to her mouth, Hestia let out a breath of shock. She didn't even deny her actions or acknowledge guilt from the deed. This was all too much; she wanted her family back, the ones that held a somewhat fair rule.

Poseidon stood glowered after hearing her admission, "You admit it. You killed my son!"

"I told you to hold your peace, Poseidon! Sit down or I will call treason for your opposition of my power," Zeus ordered, electricity crinkling in the air, "What part of this story do you hold Artemis? You brought this matter to our attention."

The small goddess swallowed audibly, not having returned to sitting since she originally stood. She looked discomforted, and from her left, Apollo grabbed ahold her hand in a silent show of support, "Yesterday, nearly two days ago now, Perseus drew my attention by his insistent prayers. He asked me to meet him in a clearing not far from where my hunters were camped, and when I went, he told me story of foolish retribution being brought down upon him by Athena, in revenge for Annabeth Chase's death.

"I was told how the creature sent to hunt him wasn't the only crime that'd been committed against him, but Athena had also partaken in the death of his mother and stepfather and the attempted murder against my lieutenant, Thalia. He asked me to keep his daughter, Sophia, safe while he faced against the beast; once the girl was in my arms he ran deeper into the woods. A few hours later my hunters found his mangled body."

Gasping, Hestia froze in shock, the full story horrifying her. All that pain and suffering and hopelessness created on a petty act of revenge; it was a tragedy. Her fellow deities seemed to have similar reactions, Aphrodite going as far to blink away tears. The god of the seas slumped back heavily, while his brother stood, stroking his chin in contemplation.

When their king spoke again he sounded resolute, "Do you have anything to say for yourself Athena?"

The blonde goddess shook her head in the negative, "Nothing at all. Despite Artemis's biased account she was right about my actions. And, as we've established many times now, I did kill Jackson," She broke off for a moment, tilting her head to the side, "And I'd do so again if an opportunity presented itself."

Poseidon was up in a flash, trident swinging fully formed in his hands. As he let out a chilling cry he sent out a bolt of seawater, straight to Athena. Zeus stopped it from hitting her though, pushing his brother to the side and throwing off his aim. Instead the water hit behind the goddess's throne, a chunk of the marble that had been there, now missing.

"I SAID PEACE!" The king shouted, shoving the sea god into his throne, "It is my job to judge the guilty, not yours. And as your king you will allow me to do it my way. Am I understood?"

While he looked unhappy about it, the other man had no choice but to ground out, "Perfectly," in the face of the infuriated god.

Hesitantly, she began to stroke the fire, hoping, in vain, that maybe the warmth of the hearth could help defuse the situation.

Nothing seemed to move in the room as Zeus ran a hand over his chin in silence for the moments after his display of entitlement, "I cannot condone what you've done, my daughter. You took the law into your own hands, something that is neither right nor your job. Then you killed, as Artemis put it, one of the most valuable resources Olympus has ever had.

"That is a lot that you must be judged for, and, with your trial, let it be known that I'll not let any crime go unpunished. For what you have done, I'll have to take away your title of cunningness and planning, something that I'm sure will be hard on you. With good behavior, however, you may be able to reclaim it."

Amidst the many exclamations of shock in light of Athena's punishment, if it could even be called that, the woman herself bowed her head in acceptance, though Hestia swore she saw a smirk dancing on her lips, "I will, of course, accept my punishment with poise father."

Artemis seemed to have missed what she said, as she'd been staring in shock upon hearing her father's words, "A title," She murmured, "You took away a title for an act of murder. How is that just at all?"

"My daughter, I'm afraid you have no knowledge-" Zeus began, before his brother broke in.

"No brother, it is you who must listen now. I will not tolerate my son's death, his murder, to be taken so lightly. He saved all of our lives, from the good in his heart, and you will allow this injustice to happen while speaking of your own fairness? No, this is more than unjust, and if you don't change something, you will face my wrath, _brother_."

Zeus himself was turning purple in the face, his eyes bulging, "Did you just threaten me?"

"I did, and you may call it treason because if you don't fix something, nothing will stop me from enacting my own revenge."

Before he could respond to that, Artemis spoke up in agreement, "Not just you, uncle, I will not stand for this either."

"But," Began her father, "But daughter-"

Athena cut in then, up until that point she'd been watching the tennis match of words in silence like the other Olympians, "Why are you so concerned about a little demigods death anyway, sister?"

Hestia found herself leaning forward to catch the answer, curious herself. The thirteen year old goddess floundered, "I-"

"It couldn't possibly be because you like him, could it?" Athena continued, acting like she hadn't just interrupted an answer. The blush that painted the chaste goddess' cheeks was enough of a confirmation as she needed, "You do, you like him. It's almost as if the tale of Orion is repeating itself."

Artemis's nostrils flared, "Don't talk about Orion!"

Her father latched onto the wisdom goddess's words, a look of fury crossing his features, "I should have killed that boy myself. How dare he capture your affections; how dare he steer you away from your chaste-"

"Steer me?" She repeated, indignant, "He did nothing to _steer me_. My own foolish emotions caused this. Stop being a fool father!"

From across the room, Hestia caught Aphrodite's muttered comment, "Foolish. Love is not a foolish emotion."

Zeus didn't listen to her words, and instead was caught up in his own ramblings, "-I'll have to talk to Hades about eternal damnation. How dare he-"

"Father!" Artemis shrieked, "You cannot do that! I forbid you from it."

"Oh?" The god, arched an eyebrow, "And who are you to get in the way of justice?"

Speaking up for the first time was Apollo, more serious than Hestia had seen him in decades, "She cannot rightfully stop you, father," He stood up, a small frown marring his handsome features, "But you have forgotten that _I_ am the god of justice, and punishing a demigod for something he didn't want nor could control is something I could not let slide."

The god of thunder blinked, clasping his hands together, "Yet you could allow Athena to take revenge upon the boy? Rather skewed moral compass you have, my son."

"Perhaps," Apollo admitted, nodding his head slightly, "If I had known was she was doing. My gift of premonition no longer spreads as far since you took part of it away from me. Besides, I may not be hot on the idea of Arty having a crush on someone, but I'm pretty fond of Percy myself."

Hestia could have kissed the son god. This was the exact thing needed to change Zeus's clouded and unmoved mind, especially since the ancient laws decreed that it was impossible to take another god's spear of power without retribution or consent. Not even her younger brother would be foolish enough to anger the fates.

With his answer came the knowledge that she was right about his stance on disobeying the fates, just not right enough, "Be that as it may, I will not have you demeaning my rule. If you don't like the way I rule _my_ kingdom that you may leave."

Before Apollo could answer, his twin did, "I think I'll take you up on that offer, _father_. I refuse to stay in a place so corrupt and disgusting," The small huntress turned to face Athena, "I will not rest until I get justice for your actions, no matter the cost."

She turned, and made it halfway to the door before her father called out, "If you leave now you will be committing treason. Your power as an Olympian will be taken as will your status."

Artemis turned her head to the side, not quite facing him head on, "And if you let me leave with no promise of justice you will be solidating my views on your rule; everyone's views on your rule. If you let me walk out with no comment, I swear on the river of Styx that I will wage war on you, and the rest of Olympus."

Hestia twisted her hands on the poker, knowing that her brother would say nothing to stop the goddess. She was right. After a moment of Zeus's silence, Artemis continued her path to the doors before slamming them open and walking out. The room was in stunned silence, all but Apollo and, oddly enough, Aphrodite, looking surprised at her actions.

Zeus fell back onto his throne, his fingers steepled against each other, a mild expression of surprise crossing his face, before it was gone, replaced with anger. When he spoke his voice commanded attention, "Well then, let's prepare for war."

o0o

Hey guys, long time no update, ey?

I'm so, _so, _sorry for my long leave of absence, despite my promise of somewhat regular updates. I don't know why I have such a problem writing this story out but I do and this new program I'm using, ilys, seems to be helping.

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for the kind reviews, and the follows/favorites, they really helped motivate me to write this! I have some high hopes that I'll be able to update more once the school years over, as I'm swamped with studying for finals and semester projects, but I won't promise anything.

This is half way between a filler and a chapter absolutely necessary for plot progression, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

I love you all so much, and hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Life After Death

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

Life After Death

0o0

_Percy_

o0o

The first thing he was aware of was the cold. It must have been below freezing, because he swore that any perspiration on his body was frozen. In addition, the temperature was causing shock waves of pain he hadn't known were possible. Suddenly, the idea of freezing to death seemed a lot less cut and dry.

Following that was his noticeable paralysis. In his muddied mental state nothing felt wrong, and the unnatural stillness he was suspended in was as gentle as a caress from his mother. Then, unexpectedly, a blast of hot air blew over his face, covering from over his head to just below his collarbone. The air wasn't pleasantly warm either, but humid and thick. It smelt rancid, like rotten meat, and he knew that if he opened his mouth that he would gag.

Sensations, perhaps the least enjoyable of the bunch, came after that. To begin the awful warmth left, leaving him propelled in the cold. Next there was a sharp sting starting in the joint of his right forearm.

It was then feeling started to return to him. He moved his fingers and toes, relishing in the basic movement. Of course, at that moment anything was better than the stillness he was confined in.

Something hot and gummy trickled down his arm, beginning at the point in his arm he felt the sting. He could feel it slowly trailing down, going over his wrist, and coating his fingers already sticky with sweat. It was blood he realized. The metallic smell hit him hard, and he felt nauseous.

That was the moment he discovered that he was, in fact, standing up. Around him the landscape was dark; everything was dark. He was never going to take his ability to see for granted again. His head was pounding, and the beats of his heart were even faster. But he was standing, and that discovery on it's own was amazing, even if he looked ridiculous with bent knees, gasping breaths, and a woozy head.

Another scratch materialized slowly. It left a deep slice, cutting to the bone on the back of his right calf. He ground his teeth in pain, and few tears left his eyes as he tried not to move. His efforts turned out to be futile when he felt whatever got him, attempt to dig even deeper into the wound. A scream tore itself from his mouth, but it came out gurgled.

Percy screamed yet again, though it was also strained and gurgled, when something that weighed much more than him rammed into his chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed none too gently on something soft and itchy. Being blind was awful, and he briefly thought of Annabeth wandering in Tartarus without sight, before pushing the image out of his head. For a moment he just laid there and dug his hands into the foreign object, before it clicked. Grass.

The damp heat covered his body again, and tiny droplets of liquid splattered down on his body. If he was in better condition he'd have flinched, but now even breathing hurt. Of course, that was the moment the gift of sight decided to return to him, and he quickly found out he wasn't being engulfed by some random hot air cloud following him around, but being glared down on by a beast of some sorts.

Teeth were the first things he noticed, sharp and large and currently hovering over his face. As best as he could tell the monster was a cross between a bear and a honey-badger. It had sharp claws, some caked with mud and dirt, others coated with blood, probably his. How this mammoth creature had been sneaking around and hunting him for months he didn't know.

Athena had certainly been original in creating a being to kill him, and in a surge of panic he endeavored to struggle away from whatever it was. His fingers dug into the ground, adding dirt to the multitude of substances they were coated in. The monster didn't seem to like its prey running away.

With a growl that would make Zeus on his mighty throne pee himself, the thing started to lean in. It went slowly, seeming to enjoy prolonging the suffering he was facing as much as its mistress did. Then, quick and to the point, it bit down. Pain was all he knew for a few, agonizing seconds.

Then darkness reclaimed him.

The sensations that surrounded him, literally seconds ago, were gone. He felt cold, but it wasn't as glacial as it had been to start with. This time he was almost positive that he was lying down; for a moment, he was still, waiting for the awful warmth on his cheeks again followed by inevitable pain.

Luckily there was neither warmth nor pain assaulting him. He was ready to let out a breath in relief when he realized, wait he's not breathing. Of course that was followed by the initial, _oh my gods I'm not breathing_, panic that made him snap open his eyes. It turned out he was lying down in a room that was very grey.

The room had grey walls, grey ceiling, and grey bedding on the twin mattress he was sprawled out on. In his immediate vision was the ceiling, plain and smoothed without the usual wall texturing. He slowly moved his fingers satisfied to find the bedding soft under his hands.

Then he closed his eyes again, not ready to attempt comprehending the not breathing problem. And if he was really focused on it, he'd notice that his heart wasn't beating either. But he wasn't focused on it. At all. Besides, it's not like breathing and having a working heart mattered _that_ much.

Before he could go to sleep and ignore the whole situation, a voice he'd never expected to hear again muttered, "Ah, no you don't waterboy."

That was enough to make him jerk up on the bed, his body aching painfully despite having no noticeable wounds. Instinctively, he clutched at the arm that was hurt, feeling the uneven skin under his fingers at the spot the monster's nail sliced through it. Tilting his head, he noticed a grey chair at his bedside that he's missed in his limited view. Sitting on it was a very alive looking Leo Valdez.

Percy gaped at the sight of the other demigod, who died to stop Gaea six years prior, lazing next to him, fiddling with odds and ends like he always used to. "But- But you died," Is all he can manage, and yeah, seeing a dead friend might be a little obvious considering he wasn't breathing either, but he was still deciding to, y'know, ignore that.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Nice catch, Jackson."

"Wait. What's going on?"

The son of Hephaestus stood, rolling his eyes as he did so, "I'm gonna go get Pipe's. She's better at these sort of things than. Stay."

Before Percy could even react, and say that he wasn't a dog, Leo had vanished in a puff of purple smoke. That was certainly new. He sat still for a bit, debating if he really had seen the dead demigod or if it was his imagination acting up. Since he didn't have an imagination that would be wild enough to think up his energetic friend, he decided that he really was awake and that Leo really had been there.

Once he figured out he wasn't crazy, he curled his legs a bit to better position himself. Standing didn't seem like a good idea, especially with the aches coming from his right leg, so for now he'd sit. Everything was a-okay until the painful coldness settled over him again. The limbs that the creature had carved through throbbed with fresh waves of torment; it felt like the wounds were fresh despite having been made however long ago.

Just as suddenly as the pain had came, the overwhelming gust of putrid breath on his face, had come with it. The image of row upon row of yellowed teeth flashed through his mind; the same image but with the stain of blood on them came next. He shuddered. Grasping at his arm like he was going to lose it, the demigod shook, vibrating the bed beneath him.

Amidst his panic another voice he hadn't expected to hear anytime soon drifted soothingly over him, "Calm down Percy."

He blinked his eyes open, not remembering the exact moment that they'd been closed in the first place. Sitting in the chair previously occupied by Leo was Piper, beautiful and glowing as she had been in life, and not looking anything like her mangled corpse had. He let out a breath, but found that the attempt made his chest ache and itch, like a sore throat, rather than help clear his head.

That was the instant it hit him that he was dead.

He clutched at his arm again. The throbbing feeling hadn't lessened, but spread, surrounding his elbow joint in a pulsating ache. He could feel the blood dripping down again, leisurely and thickly, filling the valley that he stood in with the metallic scent and staining his fingers more literally than he'd ever wanted it to with blood. He groaned.

"Percy, listen to me," Piper's voice ordered, charmspeak lacing her words, "You're all right. That creature of Athena's can't hurt you anymore."

Slowly, the throbbing resided and he felt one of his friend's hands rubbing his shoulder. Percy blinked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," She reassured brightly, "You're just have flashbacks to your death. It's a normal thing that's supposed to help us get over it faster. Like it took me months to be able to do things without remembering my capture; Leo's the same way, but it took him a little while longer."

He said nothing, thinking over her words, before asking the only thing that wasn't cleared up about what's happened, "How do you know about the monster that killed me?"

"I can't say I was expecting that question," Piper cocked her head to the side, "In Elysium we're sometime's given the opportunity to watch how our loved ones are doing. I mean, Lord Hades doesn't allow us to spend a long time watching, after all we could always be united with who we love in death."

She bit her lip before continuing, "I was hoping not to see any of you in a long time, so I didn't watch regularly until Annabeth showed up, and man that was a shocker. Everyone was freaking out. Of course, you caused a bigger freak out. Dude, I haven't seen that many people watch one person's life at one time at all throughout my years here."

"I don't do things by halves, I guess," He muttered, while pressing a hand to his temple, enjoying the second his cool fingers touched the pulsing skin.

He was dead. It sucked, yeah, but it wasn't unexpected or as horrible as he thought it would be so far. However, there was one thing he couldn't figure out. In all his trips to the Underworld, and the the time he'd spent hearing about the system of death, he knew all souls wishing to go to Elysium, or being tried for the Fields of Punishment, woke up and went to the three judges for a sentence. Yet, here he was in an oddly simple room, being visited by dead friends.

"Um Piper, not that I haven't missed you and all, but where am I?" Percy asked, "Shouldn't I be-"

The girl cut him off, smiling. It made his chest ache. He hadn't noticed how much he'd missed her until this moment, "Lord Hades made some special arrangements for you, like he did for the dead in the Titan War, seeing that you've saved Olympus, the gods, and western civilization twice, among other things."

"Oh," He blushed. But, honestly, what else was he supposed to say when told that he was given a free pass to an eternal party because he saved the Lord of Hell's ass twice in two years, "So, what now?"

Piper gave him an incredulous expression, "You seem to be taking this well, hmm?"

"Yeah well, I was sort of expecting death, just not the welcome," He said, feeling hopeful that he'd be able to see Annabeth again.

"Alright," She took a deep breath, "I was commissioned by the big guy himself to give you the tour of your wonderful new home in eternal luxury. I'm also supposed to answer any questions you have about being dead, well actually Leo's supposed to do that but he, um, panicked." The tour guide tone was so unlike Piper that he had to suppress a laugh.

The daughter of Aphrodite stood from the grey chair and gestured for him to get out of bed. Immediately, after pushing himself upright and standing, he could feel the monster's claws in his leg, tearing and ripping at his flesh and skin, sending blood gushing out and coating everything. The pain was worse than the Chimera's poison, he thought, stumbling forwards slightly.

"Oh shit," Piper muttered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Forgot to mention that things are going to be painful for a while until the wounds recover."

Percy held her tighter as they started to walk, "I'm dead. Aren't they impossible to heal now?"

"No, I mean you'll feel the wound as if it's healing like a mortal injury. Other than that you'll have scars, obviously, but eventually the pain and flashbacks will subside," She paused, "But I've already mentioned that."

He wasn't really worried about her newly discovered forgetfulness until she walked straight towards the wall opposite his bed. It was also the moment he noticed that the room didn't have a door. He was about to ask how they'd get out when Piper walked straight through the wall, dragging him with her. A sensation like being surrounded by damp plumes of fog surrounded him as he went through as well, not entirely unpleasant but not entirely nice either.

Percy's feet stopped moving when he caught sight of the world around him. The city of Elysium seemed to stretch in any direction for a while. In the main part of the Underworld it definitely didn't look as huge as it did now. The air was sweet and pure and smelt wonderful for something he'd never even paid attention to before.

Around the pair the city was brimming with lush greenery and perfectly sculpted architecture that would make Annabeth froth at the mouth. The thought of his amazing wife made him want to cry, he missed her so much and now here he was in her reach again. Piper had mentioned her earlier but he'd been too distracted by the death thing to notice or ask about her.

Just as Percy opened his mouth to ask about Annabeth and Sophia, Piper started prattling on, dragging him down the cobblestone, gold-lined, streets, "Over there is the residential area, While we don't really need to sleep anymore it's enjoyable and relaxing, not to mention a huge refresher," She was pointing to their left towards a wrought-iron gate, about as tall as the Athena Parthenos.

"On the opposite side," Another point, "From where we are now is the, well, there's not really a name for it. It's basically an eternal rave with drugs and booze and sex. Trust me. Lot's of sex. There was one time, when I was recently dead, that I went to check it out and I saw Silena and Charlie going at it. Absolutely scarring. Over there-"

Percy began to zone her out, not because she was boring, but there was that, but because he was too focused on Annabeth now. Instead he just filtered in bits and pieces of information that may be helpful to him later. For example, he now knew that there was in fact a grocer's, since while not a necessity among anyone in Elysium, this place was all about comforts.

They kept walking. After about the tenth field of nearly identical wildflowers, he was certain that he'd fallen into insanity. Somehow Piper was still going, pointing to a couple of dude's making out, "That's Achilles and Patroclus, feel free to yell at them if their PDA gets to high. Seriously couple goals-"

He broke in, finally, "Piper, I'm sorry but I don't care. Where's Annabeth?"

To his surprise she didn't even act angry, only giving a laugh, "I was wondering how long it would take you. Me and Silena had a bet. I won," She smiled, linking his arm through hers and taking him into yet another field.

This one was vaguely parkish, with benches occasionally spotted among the flowers and tall trees. On one bench, near the back of the park, was a familiar blonde basking in the shade of a laurel tree. His heart would have skipped a beat if it was still beating, and his throat felt dry if that was even possible.

"Annabeth," He whispered, like it was a prayer.

That was the moment his body took over. He untangled his arm from Piper. Running, not even feeling his wounds anymore, Percy shouted, "Annabeth!"

The woman turned towards him, her curls bouncing as she stood, walking towards him, "Percy."

When he reached her finally, his arms moved of their own accord, picking her up and swinging her in the air. He pressed his face into her hair, murmuring a watery, "Annabeth," as he felt tears coming.

She tilted her head, and he saw tears in her eyes as well. She smiled, and he knew that somehow everything would be okay in the end, "Seaweed brain."

o0o

_Hestia_

0o0

The throne room was plunged into silence after Zeus's declaration. Her younger brother didn't even act alarmed, but just sat on his throne as still as a statue. When Artemis left the heat of the hearth had dimmed slightly, and with it a sweeping cold settled over the remaining gods. Hestia used her poker, shaking slightly in her grip, to tend to the fire, trying to raise hope in the room again.

As she tended to the hearth the orange flames drew her gaze. For a split-second there was nothing but the expected fire burning, and dwindling slightly against the oppression that filled the room. Then a montage of images flickered through them, a display made for her eyes only as the keeper of the hearth.

They made little to no sense. The starting scenes showed Artemis running out of Olympus, like the hounds of war were on her tail. She vanished in a flash, only to appear to her hunters. The discussion they had was lost on her, but the goddess again flashed somewhere else that seemed strangely familiar.

Ah, _there_. Looking the knowledge of where the goddess was hiding away, Hestia focused more intently on the scenes. She saw the most perplexing combination of gods and demigods and monsters of all things, that she'd seen in years. And this is coming from a woman around for the Trojan War.

The odd group seemed to have their own society, but other than the occasional familiar face, Artemis for instance appeared a lot, or an assumption based off of appearance she couldn't tell exactly who they were. What's more, she couldn't tell what they were doing or hoping to do, either. It was quite peculiar.

Next came a slew of clips involving Artemis, almost all including a boy standing next to her that strongly resembled Percy Jackson. That was, of course, impossible though. They appeared to be working together as leaders of this place. The pair were shown creating battle plans, comforting the wounded, becoming friends-

_Oh_. More than friends it looked. They were kissing. Hestia blushed, wishing away the intimate image, but also observing it for as long as she could, trying to figure out why one of the most chaste goddesses was kissing anyone. Just before, the scene's started to roll along again though, Poseidon's voice rolled through the room.

The sea god had jumped out of his seat, trident locked in its frequent position of being pointed at someone, in this case Zeus, "Brother, you have gone too far this time-"

"Sit down," The king boomed, glowering, "How dare you question me at a time like this Poseidon. We have to prepare for war. I have no time to dignify you with answers to such petty arguments."

"Petty," He repeated softly, "PETTY?"

In his hand the trident glowed. Well actually, Poseidon himself was glowing and shaking with rage. Around him the room shock, small fissures appearing the marble floor, spreading out from where the earthshaker stood. The mortal world down below was probably experiencing a sudden earthquake.

"Is it petty that I refuse to fight against someone attempting to avenge my son's unjust death? A death that you refused to do anything about?"

Zeus shook on his throne, and thunder crackled across the sky, "I punished Athena for her actions. Be grateful that I didn't harm the whelp more for his grievances against us."

"Grievances? What-" Poseidon was cut off.

"Need I remind you that refusing to fight is not only treason against me and my rule, but to the whole of Olympus. Artemis is a threat that must be eliminated before she does something drastic to our world," The god of storm's continued.

"Maybe," His brother began quietly, dangerously, "The only way to fix the mess that is your kingdom is to tear it down. You are corrupt, Zeus, and I have allowed myself to sit on the sidelines content with your power-crazy rule, but no more."

"You're a fool," Zeus thundered, and Hestia was amazed that he'd managed to keep his temper somewhat in check thus far, "Everything you have said is TREASON!"

Poseidon began to back away slightly, inching to the doors, "Yes, but against what? Against justice? Against a king too lusty for power that he's lost himself and what he's stood for, for a few more jewels in his crown? What am I betraying?"

"Olympus, your family!" The king took a deep breath, "Poseidon, you're my brother, do not do this to us. To your family."

"I'm an asset you do not want to lose, you mean? You know my power, and you know that without it Olympus would be crushed a thousand times over. NO MORE. No more, I said. I refuse to help in this matter, I will-"

Zeus literally was sparking, his skin littered with electricity, "You are nothing but a traitor! Blinded by foolish notions and mortal love. You're a god, you do not need such mundane things."

"My son was not a mundane thing, and I will break Olympus down myself to avenge him if I must."

Silence rang in the throne room.

The king of the gods, snarled, "Leave, before I kill you. Leave and never return to Olympus. I banish you from the mountain, and from this council." After his proclamation a clap of thunder sealed his words.

Poseidon said nothing, still inching towards the doors. Stalling. "I have been blinded by the foolish idea that you were my brother. _Ha_ you are not my brother, just another man, immortal divinity or not, who has proved to be unworthy of being king. You are no better than our father! And I swear on the river of Styx that I will be be the one to bring you down."

Thunder, once again, cracked through the space.

"I told you to leave," Zeus growled, master bolt pulsing with power. It was as if the weapon was eager to strike someone down.

The sea god was leaving, no longer moving slowly but briskly to the doors. When he was halfway across the room, however, he stopped. Hestia saw him turn slightly, looking around with oddly cheerful eyes for someone just banished.

"If anyone wishes to join me," He paused, smirking lightly, "And leave this mad king, please do not be shy."

Zeus laughed, and it was a crazy, terrifying sound. Maybe mad king wasn't so far of a stretch, after all. His voice was still coated with laughter when he spoke again, "No one will join you, brother. Who would stand with a traitor, after all. Barnacle must be seeping into your-"

He was cut off by Apollo standing. The sun god, was not smiling, and Hestia was immediately reminded of the days after his lover, Hyacinthus, died, "I will not stand against my sister."

"Son, you have other sisters," His father said, trying in vain to keep his best archer.

Apollo said nothing. As he was crossing the room, moving much quicker than his uncle had, another god stood up. This time it was Hephaestus, in his hands, a large war-hammer newly crafted, solved the mystery of what he'd been tinkering with. Hestia noted in dry amusement that Ares was looking at the weapon in awe and longing.

"I too," The gruff man started, "Will join you, uncle."

Zeus blinked in shock, "My son, how can you do this. _I_ am your father, not Poseidon! I demand that you sit down. I will ignore this discrepancy, be glad-"

Hephaestus spoke over him, something his father did not look happy about, "You are no father to me. What sort of father throws there newborn son off a mountain because he feels jealous. You have lost the privilege of calling me son."

The king sat with his mouth dropped open, resembling a fish with all the gaping he was doing as the forge god walked towards the others. Hestia frowned, looking at the other deities wondering if anyone else would stand. The answer came when Hermes, having been messing around on his iPhone all meeting, stood.

"I as well cannot let such injustice go unchecked. Jackson may have been incredibly annoying, and I may have wanted to obliterate him on more than one occasion, but he still helped my Luke do the right thing in the end. Father, I beg you to reconsider-"

Now Zeus finally stood, the master bolt vibrating in excitement for the smiting that would be coming, "I see no sons except for Ares and Dionysus. Traitors, all of you. Blinded by justice you are not fit to weigh. How dare you all stand against me, your king!" He took a breath and Hestia was left wondering how quickly his emotions change, like the weather, "Capture them and do not let them escape from me. They must not make it to Artemis."

Athena immediately jumped up, sword in hand. She charged at the loitering gods, swinging at Apollo who blocked the blade with his bow. Ares stood with much more reluctance, sharing a glance with Aphrodite, who was still filing her nails. Dionysus was sleeping. Athena again tried to Apollo, but he darted out of the way, pulling out a hunting knife.

That was the instant Hestia choose the reveal herself. Momentarily, everything stopped. The room was in shock at seeing the incredibly peaceful goddess appear in an almost war-zone. Zeus picked that moment to wave his hand towards the doors, shutting and barring them, removing any chance of escape out of them.

Hestia didn't panic. Everyone was still frozen, Ares even stopped in the process of drawing his gun. The eldest child of Kronos merely gestured to the men intent on helping Percy's death be avenged.

"Jump through my hearth, the flames will take you to a safe haven if you truly mean no harm," The end of the statement was pointedly directed to Athena who looked at the fire hungrily. Admittedly, the so-called traitors looked hesitant to comply but one pointed look at Poseidon had her little brother running head first into the flames that would lead him to Artemis.

The younger gods followed in, because obviously if one person jumps into the flames and disappears you have to jump in after them. Athena shouted in anger as they vanished, training her sword on Hestia. The wisdom goddess almost got a shot in, but she raised a wall of flames and blocked the strike.

"If this is what the council has been reduced too? Petulant children fighting over who they get to fight next? Beings lost on the meaning of peace and hope? You all sicken me, especially you Zeus. You were supposed to be better than our father, but you are nothing more than a replica," She paused, allowing that to sink in, "I will fight for Artemis as well."

At her statement, Zeus began to laugh, "You? What can you do?"

She glared, nostrils flaring. What could she, eldest of Kronos do? With a snap of her fingers the room was filled with the sound of a string snipping and as it sounded, Zeus's laughter cut off. With that last gift, Hestia dived head first into the flames, extinguishing the Hearth as she went.

o0o

This is way later than I planned to update. I had more of this written but the program I was using deleted it, and there was no way to recover so I had to start fro scratch. Literally 3/4's of this was written and edited last night and today.

Anyway I put in a lot of puns in Hestia's POV. For entertainment. That's it. I would love to hear theories from you guys on what will happen and I would love to answer any questions.

I would be so happy if this chapter brought me 100 reviews on this story! Thanks for reading.


	5. Intermission: For the Love of a Daughter

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

Intermission: For the Love of a Daughter

0o0

_Percy_

**i.**

He was in shock. In his hand the phone was shaking, the dial tone from the dead line filling the silent space. A car crash couldn't have possibly killed his mother and Paul. The very thought was preposterous; blasphemous.

Sally Jackson had wooed and charmed both god's, mortal's, and monsters (see Smelly Gabe). Sally Jackson had faced horrid conditions and abuse for a son that she could've gotten rid off, someone she could've been better off without. She'd faced down the minotaur, hell hounds, Kronos's army, angsty teenage boys, and a goddess with a tendency to kidnap, without batting an eye.

She'd hugged him and tucked him. Kissed his boo-boo's and sang Christmas carols; let him get away with sticking his toddler fingers in her cake batter. She was at times the only one rooting for him, and even when she reached wits-end because her troublesome demigod son was acting far too much like a martyr, she loved him unconditionally.

And now she was gone.

The very thought of his mother and father not being around was so inconceivable it made his head spin. It meant no more Sunday dinner's at her and Paul's place. It meant no more crabbing with his step-father, and no more top-secret ice cream runs that would make his mom shake her head. Above all else it meant, no longer hearing their voices or simply being in their presence.

He couldn't deal with this know. Not so soon after Annabeth. The thought of his beautiful wife made him want to cry, something he'd been doing on and off since the catastrophe that his daughter's birth turned out to be. So he simply didn't think of her, putting all thoughts off her out of his mind until he was ready to face the reality.

Of course, he assumed he'd have time to grieve. He'd assumed that his mother and father would be there to help him through it. He'd assumed that he wouldn't have to figure out how to deal with the deaths of the most important people to him, on top of being a single father whose daughter was the last reminder of-

No.

Percy took a breath. The shaking was getting so bad, that the phone slipped out of his fingers. This could not be happening. Without really knowing what he was doing, the son of Poseidon slipped down to the floor, his knees failing him. He wanted to curse and scream and gamble his own life. He wanted to fill his body with poison and let it rot from the inside out. He wanted to do so much, but right now he couldn't bring himself into letting his anger takeover.

So instead he cried.

And cried.

And cried, until, eventually, his eye's ran dry.

**ii.**

Baby's cried too. A lot. Even newborn's. He knew that though, he'd plowed through the parenting books that _she_ had bought when they found out about the pregnancy. As it stood, he wasn't sure if Sophia had been doing this last night. She probably was, and his mother probably took care of it while he sat in his stupor.

Not that he wasn't in a stupor now, because if anything today was worse than yesterday for so many reason's. Today, however, he had to put on his big boy panties and face her. He had no one else to help him, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let a child of his cry like that.

So he got up, moving woodenly into the nursery that had been set up months earlier. In the painted wood crib was a little girl, smaller than his forearm. Her face was red and blotchy, her small mouth making sounds so heart-wrenching that they seemed inhuman.

At first he panicked. All the instruction he's received in those parenting manuals rushing down the metaphorical drain. Sophia chose that moment to turn to him, her eyes, nearly identical to his own, looking at him with such an innocence that he swore his heart stopped. Slowly, he walked closer, her eyes trained on him the whole time.

It was almost like his body was moving without consulting his mind first, because one second he was standing and watching his daughter, awe plastered across his face, and the next he was scooping her up, cradling her against his shoulder. Holding a baby was strange, especially since they were so small. In fact, he'd been frightened at the prospect up until now. When he first thought about doing it worry seeped into every-single-one of his thoughts, but now he wouldn't put her down for anything.

That was what he thought before she started crying again. Immediately, he checked to see if he was hurting her. Then, he sniffed her tentatively, not quite ready to change a diaper. When both checks came up negative, it took his own pangs of hunger to get him moving towards the kitchen.

Baby's also needed food it seemed.

**iii.**

In the early hours of the morning, after Percy had managed to be a parent long enough for his daughter to stop crying, he was awaken by a clamor that would make Santa and his reindeer jealous. Being the light sleeper he was when loud crashes were heard, he jumped out of bed, pen in hand.

Down the hall Sophia started crying, awaken from her dreams. That was enough to upset Percy. As it was he had a policy against loud crashes in the middle of the night; loud crashes that woke up his daughter? Not good at all.

Entering the living room, where the noise originated, he quickly turned the light on, not willing to become another stupid man in a horror movie. What he found was not that terrifying. Crash landed on the sand-colored carpet was an owl, glass shards from the window littering the floor.

Among the annoyance and confusion he felt, after all he did not want to be up at four in the morning looking at a broken window, was anger. The police man had said a plush owl was found in the back of his parents car. At the time he figured it was just a children's toy they'd forgotten to bring up to the house, but now it seemed much more mocking.

Athena's sacred animal was an owl after all. On top of that she wasn't the biggest fan of him, probably even less now that Anna- _she_ was dead, killed by birth complications from the pregnancy he'd caused. It was almost the perfect warning, a baby toy turned admittance of murder.

He didn't know if he should laugh at the absurdity or cry. On top of it all, he felt the overwhelming need to break something. His mother-in-law, was so taken by the notion that the death of her daughter was his fault that she'd orchestrated his parents deaths, and sent an owl through his window.

Who even sends birds when they're upset?

**iv.**

Percy wasn't sure how great he was at parenting, but at least he was able shove aside his grieving to care for his daughter these last few days. Sure he wasn't with her all the time, but baby's slept most the time anyway, so it was fine. Or at least that was what he thought on the topic a few hours prior.

Now, however, he was resisting the urge to grab Sophie (as he'd started calling her) and run. And it wasn't just normal parental instincts, he swore.

Let's backtrack.

He'd come dancing into the nursery, a bottle of formula in hand more than ready to start on the day schedule of feeding he'd been following. As soon as he entered the room though, the bottle was dropped and he was scrambling for riptide. Why? Because there was a strange woman watching his daughter squirm around with mild interest.

At first he was ready to stab first, ask questions later, the usual. Then the woman lifted her head to face him. Startling grey eyes glared at him. Athena. He kept his sword out, because she was a murderer probably hell-bent on destroying his life, though he prayed that Sophie would be left out of the mess.

Instead of attacking or disintegrating or doing whatever it was gods did to people that upset them, Athena only reached a hand in the crib, running her fingers over his daughter's small clumps of brown hair. "Human life is so fragile. It almost reminds me of an easily bruised flower."

He said nothing, still contemplating the plan to grab Sophie.

She continued, ignoring him, "Of course, some flowers are more resilient than others. It makes me curious to guess how long it will take your petals to wilt Perseus Jackson; or how long it will take your daughters."

"Leave," He growled, his body shaking in anger.

Athena smiled coldly, "If that's what you want."

Before he could comment, she was already gone. The only reminder of her presence being the stuffed owl cuddled against his daughter.

**v.**

His nightmare started in a forest. The tree's around him cast ominous shadows, and the grass seemed to slice into his shoes. Moonlight was absent making the dark even more oppressive, but he couldn't help but feel oddly relieved that the moon wasn't out to witness whatever was happening.

Somewhere behind him there was a howl so terrible, it made him freeze in fear. When the roar came again, slightly closer this time, he bolted deeper into the tree's. This was what the monster wanted it seemed, because the chase was on shortly after. For a few moments there was nothing but running, before he decided that he'd probably out ran whatever was making those noises.

Speaking of noises there was something growling from the edge of a tree a few yards away. Not growling, no. It was not threatening per say, but wounded? No, that wasn't it either. It was- His eyes widened. A baby crying. His baby crying. Starting a frantic run to the tree that hid his daughter, something else reached her first.

A creature, horribly disfigured, burst from the tree line. He closed his eyes, but heard the snap of its jaw along with the silence of Sophia's cries. Pain more burning and awful than he'd ever felt before burst through his chest, and he let out a sob. His daughter was gone, eaten by some beast too hideous for hell.

That drew the things attention, and as it stalked towards him, laughter filled the clearing. The sharp, harsh sound of Athena's. Unfortunately, tonight, he couldn't force himself to wake up in time to avoid the monster's teeth.

**vi.**

"And this is a shark," Percy showed, moving the toy in wave patterns.

Sophia moved one of her hands to touch it, gurgling.

He took that as a sign to continue, "Sharks are the big guys in the fish hierarchy." He paused, biting his lip, "Well that's if you don't count Grandpa Poseidon."

Another gurgle.

"Sharks are very misunderstood animals. They actually don't like to eat people despite what you might hear," Her dad continued, feeling proud to be teaching his daughter from such a young age. Even if she probably wouldn't remember it anyway.

He let her hold the shark, taking the previously held starfish from the edge of the crib, where she pushed it.

"This is a turtle," He said, holding a toy of the animal, beginning the process all over again.

**vii.**

Today was not going to be a good day. Not only was it his parent's funeral, but Annabeth's would also be happening today also. He was not ready emotionally for either of these to be happening, but the date had finally came.

He wore a suit, black and ironed, courtesy of the sweet elderly woman next door. Sophia wore clean onesie, and was going to be carried around on him by one of those ridiculous baby carriers. Helpful but ridiculous. As it was, he was surprised to find her looking so much like a baby Annabeth; watching her grow up into a young woman who looked so similar to her mother would be difficult.

Looking at himself in the mirror for once again, he attempted to fix his hair for the last time. Then he began the journey into the flower-filled living room, the broken window covered by black plastic. The arrangements made him sick. It was like saying, "Hey, I'm sorry some people important to you died. Take some flowers as a consolation price."

Never again would he send flowers after a death, that was a given. Bouncing on his feet, Sophia gurgled against him, and he prayed to every god ever that she wouldn't throw up on him. Maybe this time they'd answer his wish, saving him the embarrassment of attending a funeral covered in spit-up.

Absentmindedly, he stroked Sophia's small amount of hair. He would never stop being amazed at how small and soft she was; it was almost like she wasn't real. For the first time, since his initial freak-out/meltdown when Annabeth announced the news, he could really understand the want of a child.

He smiled. Perhaps the closure of a funeral would help him move on with life.

**viii.**

His parents funeral had a nice crowd, mortals and demigods gathered to honor the woman no one could help but love. Other than Athena, of course; but Percy wasn't going to anger her today of all days. Before the actual ceremony began, he wondered around, stopping to talk to friends, hoping to thank them for coming.

After a few talks, he noticed that everyone he went to was coughing. Of course, he didn't think anything of it until a conversation, slightly longer than the others, he had with Travis Stoll. The oldest Stoll brother was dressed nicer than he'd thought was possible, and looked less likely to steal than usual.

"Hey Percy," The son of Hermes said, and after the excepted funeral talk he asked, "Who's your friend?"

For a moment he was confused, before noticing the other man's eyes on Sophie, "This," He introduced proudly, "Is my daughter, Sophia."

Travis offered her a finger that she took with grubby hands, "Well, don't you have a looker on your hands. You'll be batting the boys away with sticks before you know it."

He smiled slightly, "I hope not, I'm definitely not ready to give my own shovel talks. What about you? Any kids?"

"Not yet, but in a few months," Travis winked, "Maybe I'll have a boy and our kids can start the next generation."

"Forgive me if I'm not ready to set my daughter up yet," Percy said dryly.

Travis coughed, covering his mouth with his hand, "I dunno, it would be like Scorose all over again."

He blinked slowly, "Scorose?"

"Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley," Travis answered, coughing again, "From Harry Potter. Drew's been obsessed with the books for the past months." He was still coughing, and Percy caught blood dotting his hands.

"Are you alright, man?" Percy asked, wondering if he should run away with his daughter while he could.

He was waved off, "I'm fine; no clue what came over me." He gave another pitiful cough, "Anyways I better get back to Drew, pregnancy's made her mean."

Percy couldn't exactly tell him that his wife's always been mean, but nodded with a last request to stay in touch. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his coughing. One, because it started after a conversation with him; and two, because he looked fine now that he was with Drew.

**ix. **

It was a few emotionally exhausting hours later, when his parent's funeral was finally over. He felt slightly guilty, but by the end he was ticking the time by, the process taking much longer than he thought it should of. On the other hand, he was fairly certain Sophia and the rest of the demigod's in attendance thought the same.

Annabeth's was done in the same cemetery, a few sights down. Waving the crowd ahead, Percy sat at his parent's fresh graves for a few moments longer, the dirt too new for how old everything else around them seemed.

He couldn't muster the nerve to say anything to them, but sitting there felt nice, like he was in their presence again. After a few moments, he rocked back on his heels pushing himself to his feet. Sophia stirred slightly in her sleep, the nap she'd taken probably wearing off by now.

Percy began to walk towards the even larger crowd, this one most likely containing gods, that loitered around his wife's gravesite. Sophia chose that moment to snap awake, staring to the side at something with an intensity that made him shudder. One more thing she'd inherited from her mother it seemed.

He turned to see what she was staring at, and his blood froze. The beast he'd seen so many nights ago in his dreams was peaking out, watching the proceedings with a bloodthirsty look (of course, that could have easily been its natural expression). It hadn't seemed to notice him and Sophie yet, and he took that blessing by darting to the parking lot.

Annabeth's grave would be there forever. His daughter's safety was his number one priority; even if it hurt to leave without seeing his wife laid to rest.

**x.**

"Shit," Is all he can say when he drives by his house. He couldn't even bring himself to cover Sophie's ears.

In front of him was the smoldering remains of their home, a collection of firefighters working double time to keep anything from catching flame again. Pulling over to one that was just standing around watching or supervising or whatever he was being paid for, he rolled his window down.

""Scuse me, sir. Could you tell me what happened?" Percy hoped he looked unsuspicious.

The firefighter raised an eyebrow, "Some idiot left a straightening-iron on. Why?"

He fought back an open-mouthed gape that was fighting its way on his face. There has never been a straightening-iron in that house before. "I was thinking about buying here. Wanted to make sure it was nothing related to the house."

He received a nod, which he took as a dismissal. His thoughts were clouded as he drove away. The phrases repeating over and over again were definitely not PG-13; they might have been higher than R.

**xi.**

Collapsing back onto a stiff motel bed, Percy groaned. What started as a bad day had gotten progressively worse. Who would have thought? On the one bright note, funerals did seem to help with closure. And Sophia was being relatively quiet, which he was incredibly thankful for considering the thin walls. To top it of, his credit card had more money on it than he remembered.

You win some, you lose some.

Of course, he wasn't as happy as that sounded. He was pretty ticked off. More than ticked off. Someone, probably Athena, burnt down his house. Someone, probably Athena, made a scary as Tartarus monster, that turned out to not just be a dream, show up to a funeral. Someone, probably- oh, who was he kidding- _definitely_ Athena, had it out for him. He could only hope that Sophie would be safe.

Speaking of Sophia, she was currently enjoying laying in her changeable car seat. Forget anything else, that thing was the best investment he's ever made. Car seat, carrier, and compact stroller? Hell yeah.

Percy smiled looking down at her, feeling far calmer than he should of at this point, honestly, "I wonder if this is how Grandma Sally felt when raising me?" He wondered out loud.

His daughter did her gurgle thing again, which he took to mean, "_Probably, daddy."_

"You look far too awake for someone who's been out all day," He commented.

Cue another gurgle.

"You want a bedtime story?"

Gurgle.

Percy ran a hand over her head, "Once upon a time, there were three kids; a satyr and two demigods…"

**xii.**

Percy was ready to throw himself out of the window by the time the knocking started. He'd already sent side tables, two halves of the queen mattress (cut courtesy of riptide), the bible that probably weighed more than all his old school textbooks combined, and two heavy brass lamps.

What, you might be wondering, is going on?

Well he and Sophie were still traveling from motel to motel not wanting to stay anywhere too long in fear of grabbing the monster's attention. Not that it helped. That thing must have had a bloodhound's nose, because it found them everywhere. Including the sleepy little freeway town that he'd booked a room at today.

The thing wanted to enter the building. No way, he was going to let that happen, so he started to throw things down to stop its progress. It hadn't exactly clicked that it was the middle of the night yet, and complaints were probably rolling to the front desk, a mile a minute.

Long story short, it meant on top of dealing with a vicious beast, he also had to deal with self-entitled mortals who had no idea he was doing them a favor. The doorman who'd been knocking vigorously for at least two minutes now, sped up when Sophia started to cry from the added noise.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm going to have to ask you to stop whatever you're doing. The other guest's are being disturbed, and I've received a complaint from the apartment complex across the road." The doorman's nasally voice informed, through the wood.

Percy took "stop whatever you're doing" to mean "vacate the premise immediately". Working on pushing the other side table to the window, he shouted, "Just-" a manly grunt, "-give me-" another manly grunt, "a minute."

"I've been out here waiting for an answer for too long, Mr. Jackson. If you do not open this door, I'll open it myself," The doorman informed.

Tossing the heavy wooden table down was all he managed before the door burst open. Staring at the destroyed chaos that was the suite the doorman gaped, unsure what to say. Percy laughed awkwardly, turning away from the window, "Er- Phil, right?"

"Paul," The man corrected, and the demigod gave a slight wince at the name, "What have you done to my room?"

"Oh, um, Paul. This is all a very big misunderstanding. You see- DUCK!" Percy dashed to the side, lifting Sophia's carrier (3-in-one car seats were the best) as he ran.

Bursting through the open door, and breaking the thin wall in the process was the beast. It clamped down on Paul as it went, barreling out the window when it couldn't stop moving from the momentum it had gained. For a second, he was still in shock. The horror of the scene, getting him moving.

Stepping over gore and bloodstains, he hurried out of the room, swallowing down his lunch that threatened to rise. Hopefully, he'd be able to get out of the town by the time the monster woke up from its self-inflicted nap. And hopefully, Sophie was too young to remember any of this.

**xiii.**

A weeks and a few state's later, led Percy to drive through a cute little community. There were sidewalks everywhere, a riverfront, a family-friendly downtown and parks. An abundance of parks. There were so many parks that he couldn't count the number on both hands. Parks filled with just the right amount of people, and budding families, and him.

Sophia didn't do well being in the car for long periods of time. Every other hour he made sure to stop and let her enjoy the fresh air and think about whatever babies though about. Together they were sitting in the shade of a giant evergreen tree, the smell of the needles making him want to sneeze.

A few tree's down was a young couple with a child a bit older that Sophie, cooing and giggling. From where he was Percy's heart constricted. He should be able to do that with his daughter, but no. Some goddess had to go on a revenge spree, and ruin his girl's first months. At this rate her first memories were going to be on the run.

He glared at nothing in particular certain that the expression was going to permanently sit on his face, especially when paired with his default mood of late, anger.

**xiv.**

It was late. Again. To be honest, he hadn't been getting much sleep with the whole running from a man-eating monster and taking care of a newborn thing. Tonight was like any other night. A new motel, after a car ride that left his legs cramped, feeling like there wasn't enough distance put between the beast and him, and dinner.

He had never been happier to go to a place that served complimentary meals (he didn't even know that was a thing) but having food built into his room price was great. Of course, it was just a ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of pringles, and a coke, but it's the thought that counts.

Anyway, as per usual, he took out the old can he'd been using for food sacrifices and among the dry sticks he'd smashed in, he dropped a match. Another thing he was grateful for was the lack of fire alarms. Some places just hate when you light can-fires in their rooms apparently. Cutting off a square of the sandwich he watched as it burned.

"To Poseidon," He muttered, hoping he'd receive the help he'd been praying for.

There was no mystical response though. The food didn't even smell like food sacrifices usually did when they were received, instead the tiny space began to smell like burnt, overcooked food, before he smothered the small fire. Percy sighed.

Every night he tried to get help, acknowledgement, and every night it failed.

**xv.**

Percy pushed down on the gas pedal, hard. Twisting the steering wheel he made a large, swerving right turn. If there was one thing he loved it was dusty roads that no one used anymore, especially at moments like this when a demon-monster was chasing his beat up car across the country.

To say the beast's appearance was unexpected would be an understatement. He figured that he was at least two days ahead of it, but that idea was shattered when he saw it loitering around the motel he'd been planning to staying at.

Cue a dramatic screech down the road as he hit the gas to get away.

Now the sun had long since set, and the thing was still on his tail. Sophia was sleeping peacefully in her car seat, and while he wasn't an expert, he was pretty sure if she could sleep through a car ride like this than he was doing something wrong as a parent.

Not like he had time to worry about that.

Making another sharp turn, he looked into his rear view mirror more than thrilled to see an empty road behind him. Keeping his speedometer at neck breaking levels, he continued driving all night hoping with all his being that they managed to lose it this time.

**xvi.**

"Oh gods," He muttered, holding his daughter away from him by the armpits, "Why do these things keep happening?"

Sophia said nothing (not like he was expecting her too), only sniffling.

He bounced her up and down, "Are you sick? What do I do with a sick baby?"

She sniffled again, this time giving a sneeze afterwards.

"Oh my gods, you're sick. What if you die? Don't babies die from colds? Or maybe that's fevers, I can't remember," He continued.

Another sneeze.

"What do I do?" He asked, borderline hysteric.

She didn't look amused, giving another sniff.

Percy blinked, before an idea settled over him, "Medicine! You need medicine."

**xvii.**

"Excuse me, sir," A blonde park ranger asked, walking to where he and Sophie sat in the shade of a tree.

He smiled up at her, though it probably looked more like a grimace, "Yes?"

"Have you seen anybody coming through here, looking like a hunter? I've been getting reports of some illegal hunting activity, and I'm trying to catch the guy," She inquired, not looking happy in the least.

"Sorry, but I can't say I've seen anyone," He said, shaking his head.

The ranger nodded to him, before walking away. Percy sat still for a moment, an idea forming in his head. Recently, the monster had been finding him and Sophia much quicker than it had in the beginning, making it harder for them to get away unscathed. He was certain that one of these days he wouldn't be fast enough, and the nightmare he had months ago would come true.

Athena, he was fairly certain, wouldn't harm his daughter. If she wanted too, the opportunity had passed when she left without doing anything during her late night visit. So he just had to find someone to take care of her in case things got worse.

Obviously, demigods were out. He couldn't even hold a conversation with one, without complications arising. Forget trekking across the country to either camp. But something the ranger said, resonated well with him. The goddess of the hunt, not only had a group of girls she took into keep (relatively) safe, but she was a fan of Annabeth as well. If anyone could help Sophia grow into a young woman, it was her.

Artemis was his last hope, it seemed.

**xix.**

The first night of praying was easy.

"Artemis, I ask for your help. Athena has crafted a monster to try to kill me in revenge for Annabeth's death. Me and Sophia have been on the run for nearly five months, and I fear for my daughter's life. Please, as the protector of young girl's, I ask for your help in saving my daughter from the fate of death. Please."

The next few days of prayers went the same way, but by the end of the first week doubts started to seep in.

"Lady Artemis, my daughter needs your help. Athena has made a monster to hunt me. Me and Sophia have been on the run for a long time, and I am starting to fear for her life. Please help us; _her_. Please help my daughter."

Once he'd been praying for over half a month, words failed him and for the first time in a while he let himself cry.

"Lady Artemis, please help my daughter. Please. I can't protected her for much longer. Please help her."

Then, after nearly a month of praying, he was almost out of hope.

"Lady Artemis, I'm not sure if you're getting any of my prayers, but I beg of you to help my daughter. If you will, please meet me in Tillamook forest in a weeks time. Please, milady, you're my last hope."

**xx. **

This was it. Tonight was the last night he'd have with Sophie if all went as hoped, and Artemis appeared in the forest. When he'd arrived in the Oregon town, Percy could easily imagine raising his daughter among the tall tree's, only a half-an-hour from the coast. It was almost too perfect.

At the moment, he was cradling his little girl, wondering if this was the last time they'd ever have together. Sophie was growing up fast at six months old. Her brown hair was still growing in, but he could imagine it falling in princess curls like her mothers.

He held her tighter, tickling under her chin as she made baby talk at him. Among the usual blabber was something that sounded suspiciously like "da", but could have easily been a variation of "ga". The longer he listened the more it sounded like da, but he could have easily been tricking himself into hearing that.

Percy smiled at her, "I'm your dada; yes, I am."

He could have sworn that Sophie smiled up at him as well.

**xxi.**

Percy stood on the edge of the treeline, deeming the clearing unsafe to stand and wait in. He was unsure if the goddess of the moon would actually show, but he was ready if she did. In his arms Sophia was restless, not happy with how her father was acting.

After many long minutes of wait, a figure was visible entering the grassy space. At first he was confused wondering who this very adult looking woman was. She had thick and short auburn hair, silver eyes, and very long legs, making her around his same height. It was Artemis, an adult version, but still the goddess.

As she walked to the center, he couldn't help but gape. Gods and goddesses were always insanely attractive, but he'd never connected Artemis as one of them usually thinking of her as the prepubescent girl he'd met long ago. But now, he realized that she was up there with Aphrodite and Persephone. In fact, she reminded him a lot of Piper, with a boyish charm to her beauty, like she was trying to downplay it.

It wasn't until she looked impatient enough to leave, that he kicked his brain into gear, walking out towards her.

**xxii.**

Elysium was nice. His house in Elysium was great, with pictures of his friends and family adorning the walls. Being in Elysium with Annabeth? That was wonderful. Since their little improved make-out in the park, that Piper broke into when she said it was reaching past PG-13, they talked about how his life had been and how Sophie had been. Then Annabeth told him she had a surprise.

The surprise ended up being a theater room in the mansion of a home they shared. Which had been a surprise to him, considering he thought she'd drag him off to talk with all their dead friends. Admittedly, having a theater room was cool, but he didn't get why she was so worked up over it.

When he voiced those thoughts, she laughed, "Didn't Piper tell you?"

Piper told him a lot, but he couldn't remember anything about built-in movie theaters, "Erm, I don't think so. To be honest, I stopped listening about five minutes in."

"Seaweed brain," She said fondly, shaking her head, "Gods I've missed you. Haven't you wondered why I wasn't shocked to hear about my mother's monster?"

"Er, I haven't really thought about it," He said, smiling bashfully.

Annabeth laughed again, "Okay. Almost every house here in Elysium has a theater room, though older people sometimes have it set up differently to fit their time frames."

"Okay," He nodded, when she looked at him to make sure he was comprehending.

"Obviously you can watch movies or T.V on these, we have a pretty large collection of films by the way, but you can also use them to see how loved ones are doing."

Percy's eyebrows pinched together in thought, "I think Piper said something about these. Maybe."

She smirked, "Probably. Anyway, you just say the name of the person you want to check-up on, and _voila_, instant playing of the person. Of course, you can't use it too often. We get about an hour a day if Hades deems the person important enough, but usually people are lucky to watch for about ten minutes."

"Wait so we could watch Sophie?" At his wife's nod, Percy intoned clearly, "Sophia Rosalind Jackson."

There was a bright flash on the screen before an image of Sophie under the canopy of a tent, sleeping in a wooden cradle, swathed in soft looking blankets appeared. On the far end of the tent was Thalia Grace, sleeping as soundly as their child.

Annabeth smiled, "See. Come on we can watch her sleep later, we have some catching up to do."

The image on the screen faded away, as he followed her out, "So, I guess my mom's here somewhere…?"

And for the first time in a long while, Percy felt like he didn't need to worry. All was well, it seemed.

(Of course, all was not well, but they didn't know that at the time.)

o0o

What's this? An update? Not even two weeks since the last chapter?

This wasn't in my original plans, but is rather a present for you guys. A present for what you may ask? **THIS STORY HAS REACHED 10,000+ VIEWS!** Do you know how insane that is! Anyway, on top of being a little (not that little considering this is the longest chapter I've written, yet) gift, this will hopefully clear up any questions about how Percy and Sophia lived while being hunted. They're just so much fun to write about. If you would enjoy more intermission's later on, please tell me!

I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is entirely in Artemis's POV, something I haven't done in awhile.

Oh, and if you like Percy/Reyna, I have a drabble collection for them called "How Long Will I Love You," I'd be thrilled if you checked it out.


	6. Down with Olympus

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

Down with Olympus

0o0

_Artemis_

0o0

Her mind was turbulent with an abundance of emotions, whirling after each other, over and over again. She felt both anger, which was easily explained given the circumstances, and a sort of contentment that hung over her heavily and falsely, just waiting to be transformed into unease in light of her life-changing decision. As she walked through the door's of the throne room, for what might have been the last time, uncertainty crept up on her, in a way it hadn't in ages.

Justice was a necessity, and she certainly did not regret her choice of standing for Percy, but those gods she had stood up to, thick-headed and arrogant and set so far in their ways it was terrifying, were her family.

Her father, a man without a shred of honor, was the one to gift her, her first bow. Her sisters from Aphrodite, who held her through tears, however rare they were, to Athena, the first woman she really looked to as her equal. And, perhaps most importantly, her full-blooded brother, her other half, the literal day to her night. Apollo had been by her side through thick and thin, wrong and right. What would she do if she had to face him in a life or death situation?

Artemis' stomach flipped in anxiety at the thought of fighting him. It was inconceivable and unacceptable, and something Zeus might use to his advantage. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. After all, what good would it do to dwell on things that could happen?

Instead she quickened her pace, purposely ignoring the wide-eyed, frightened looks sent her way by the inhabitants of Olympus. Her father's words had probably reached every corner of the divine community. The closer she got to the elevator, the more eyes were on her, and, in a barely-there wish, she hoped someone would come up to her, to either ridicule or support her.

Of course, no one did.

As the polished doors of the elevator came into view, she had to refrain from exclaiming in elation. Normally, she'd just poof out of the throne room with no problem, but using any form of air travel when being declared a traitor by the god who controlled the airways, was not a bright idea, by any stretch.

A scowl found its way on her face, as she looked around at the heavenly beauty of Olympus. Annabeth Chase was not only extremely talented at fighting, but design, and compared to all the renditions of the city Artemis had seen throughout the centuries, Olympus was at its finest now. The back of her throat ached, and she closed her eyes briefly, saying goodbye to it in her own way.

She pushed, maybe slightly to hard, on the cool button that would take her to the lobby. Once she was cocooned in the stale air and horrid 80's pop music of the elevator, she let herself sag. The ache in her throat intensified, but she refused to cry, instead choosing to hold onto her grief through the dull throbbing that came with restrained sobs.

This was the pain of humanity, she thought, the ever present cloud of loss that befell mortals day after day. Rather than letting herself fall into the pain, she hardened her nerve. She would see her brother again, and she would step foot in Olympus again, whether for her execution or her triumph. When the doors slid open with a ding, she gladly accepted the burst of cold air, and stormed out of the lobby without so much as a glance to the doorman. Once out on the streets of New York she allowed herself to breath.

"Okay, I've made it this far," she muttered to herself, feeling very much like Atlas, struggling to hold up the weight on her shoulders.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a simple key chain holding a single car key. She forced a smug smile onto her lips. Her brother wasn't the only one with the ability to modernize his chariot, and, while she needed to use air travel, Zeus wouldn't dare smite her while she drove the moon itself, if only for fear of the consequences.

Clicking the unlock button, only a few seconds passed before a silver Jeep rolled up in front of her.

0o0

A few minutes later, she was able to find the clearing that her hunters had setup camp in, waiting diligently for her return. A short flash of doubt crossed her mind, as she wondered if she should trust her girls in light of all that had happened. More than a few of them would be expected to fight their parents, their siblings. Then she waved that idea away, they all swore an oath of fealty to her, not anyone else.

Artemis stepped out of the car, and sent the vehicle away by pressing the lock button. Immediately, she was swarmed by the hunters, in front of all of them was Thalia, Sophia swathed in furs, tucked safely in her arms. If things hadn't been so bleak, she might have laughed at the idea of Thalia, as anti-child as they got, holding the little girl like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Unfortunately, the time for such jokes was well in the future.

"Milady, are you alright?" Thalia asked right away, "What happened? Father has been thundering for the past half-an-hour."

The goddess lifted Sophia from her Lieutenants arms, almost unconsciously, "Zeus," she spat, the very name making her lip curl, "Zeus has lost a member of the council."

Her hunters gasped, before tittering quietly. It was Kaylin who nervously, asked what they all wanted to, "Who, milady?"

She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure building behind them. A small, humorless smile curved across her lips, "Me."

Even without opening her eyes, she could feel the gobsmacked expressions of her girls burning into her skin. It was as if all movement, from the rustling of the wind in the trees, to the shuffling some girls did to alleviate anxiety, had left this part of the earth. Without looking she already knew what she'd find; questions frozen on lips as they were formed, and nervous looks sent to each other, direct at her.

She opened her eyes, wearily.

Thalia took a tentative step forward, the others seemingly content with letting her take the lead, "Why? What happened, milady?"

Artemis breathed in deeply, "I went to the council, in hopes of discussing the untimely death of Perseus Jackson."

A few girl's nodded absently, to the information that all of them already knew, or had assumed about.

"It seems that his death was as unjust as I had thought," her mouth was dry, but she swallowed harshly, "His death was just a vengeful opportunity for my sister, Athena. She blamed him for her daughter, Annabeth's, death; and even after she'd admitted that much in front of my father, he denied my request to punish her, to give Percy justice. He denied justice for any mortal or half-blood that could be in this situation in the future."

Thalia's hands were clenched tightly at her sides, and sparks were shooting off her hair. When she managed to work the words out of her throat, they were jumbled and angry, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Simply put, it means that I decided that I would not, could not stand for anymore injustice from Olympus towards the heroes we make fight in our names."

The field was silent.

She took that as a cue to continue, "I declared war on my father, and on Olympus."

Conversation blew up among her hunters, each muttering or shouting when the knowledge of her decision was finally comprehended. Only Thalia was silent, staring at her wordlessly with her veiled eyes, and Artemis found that out of everyone, she wanted to know what her half-sister was thinking in that moment. And, above all, she wished Zoë was was by her side, as she could tell what her former lieutenant was thinking from a single blink of the eye.

Pursing her lips, Artemis watched as her hunters absorbed the information, content to let them talk out their energy for a minute or two more. Thalia, it seemed, was not.

The 15 year old opened one of her clenched hands, and a sharp clap of thunder rolled overhead, before she glared at her fellow hunters, "Quiet! All of you be QUIET!"

Once again, the field was silent, though this time the atmosphere was wrought with tension.

Thalia turned back to face the goddess, cocking her head to the side, "You have more to tell us, don't you, milady?"

"I do," she nodded, looking out at the forty or so girl's she'd gathered over the years, "I have declared war, and you, my hunter's, have been caught in this fight with me from association alone. We are not strong enough to fight against my father and the might of Olympus, but that does not mean death for us, as our enemies think.

"Before I divulge my plans, however, I must be certain you are all willing to fight for me, and the hopes of an uncorrupt council. If you are disloyal, despite the vows you spoke to me when you joined the Hunt, speak now. Be aware that if we do end up facing Olympus in a battle, you will be fighting against your parents and family."

Artemis' words ended softly, as she began to pace around the girl's eyeing the few daughters of Athena that she had. No one spoke for a long moment. And though a few girl's moved anxiously under her piercing look, none looked away from her.

Then, out all the girl's, Tiffany stepped forward, but rather than denouncing the Hunt, she smiled ferociously, "I would face death himself for you, m'lady. Down with Olympus!"

Thalia, though she hadn't moved from her spot, pumped a fist in the air, "Down with Olympus!"

Slowly, more and more girl's joined in, before all of them were chanting, "Down with Olympus! Down with Olympus!" over and over again.

The goddess of the hunt smiled, worries erased from her mind. She gestured in a downward motion, successfully quieting the cheers, "Your loyalty is perhaps the greatest I have had in my hunters throughout all my years. I am honored to have such lovely girl's with me at a time like this. Please, go back to camp, and be ready to move at a moment's notice."

Once they were suitably dismissed, she turned to Thalia who hadn't left with the other's, the smile she'd worn slipping off her face, "We need to talk."

o0o

"What are you planning, milady?" her half-sister asked, as soon as the opening to Artemis' tent had fallen shut.

It was time's like this that she was able to see the similarities between Thalia and Zoë more clearly, but it was always their differences that made her value the daughter of Zeus as much as she had the daughter of Atlas. Zoë was cynical and blunt, unflattering from what she thought she knew. And while Thalia was also blunt, she feathered her words considerably, making them easier to swallow, making things go in her favor.

She worried her lip between her teeth, sighing, "Something I hoped I wouldn't have to."

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Milady-"

"I know, I know. Now is not the time to play games with my words," she offered a sardonic smile, "I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you'll make it through. I need you to be the one in charge of the hunt. As it stands I only completely trust you, and maybe Tiffany."

"You're worrying me," she murmured, folding her hands together as they sparked.

"Good. Worry is good, it show's that you're aware things will be going to Hades very quickly," she ran her fingers over Sophia's small matting of hair, "I'm going to be leaving for an indefinite amount of time."

She gaped, "My-"

"No. Listen. I need allies, and as it stands I have forty girls against the bulk of our father's forces. We both know that would end in a massacre. While I'm gone, you'll be in charge, as usual. Only this time, you will have complete control."

"You don't mean..." she started, trailing off.

Artemis nodded, "I do. You have my permission to administer the oath to new hunters, and to take out girl's who will be a problem. You'll have my tent, and complete control over how things are ran."

"You trust me enough to leave me these duties, milady?" Thalia managed, sounding choked.

"You're my lieutenant. The only one I've trained to be able to keep hold of everything in my stead."

She took in a deep breath, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know for certain. It seems I've accumulated quite a lot of enemies and not nearly enough allies," Artemis pinched her eyes closed, feeling anxiety beginning to clamp its claws into her.

"What about Lord Apollo?" Thalia asked, mulling over idea's herself.

"My dear brother was still in his throne when I left Olympus, I don't know what he's seen in his vision's but surely he'll pick whoever has a greater chance of winning."

Thalia frowned, "You're his sister."

"I am," she nodded, before shaking those thoughts away, "But enough of this conversation. There is one more thing I require you to do while I'm away. You must go along with our father's demands. Make him believe you've taken control of the hunt to help him. Play him as a fool."

She snorted, "He is a fool, so I shouldn't have too much trouble."

Artemis smiled, drawing her half-sister into a fleeting hug, Sophia balanced in one arm, "Be careful, sister. I hope we will see each other again, before things get worse."

"We will, milady. We will."

0o0

She had sent Thalia away from the tent a few minutes prior, and spent the time collecting her gear and the items she'd been keeping for Sophia. Quickly, she packed everything into a small rucksack, before sliding it onto her back, and picking up the small child as she finished. For a moment, she just looked down at the girl, and found herself mesmerized by her green eyes, so much like her father's.

She shook her head, pulling herself back together. Taking only her small bag of possessions and Percy Jackson's child, she closed her eyes. Air travel, though dangerous when the god of the sky was after her, was necessary for where she was going, and, if all went well, she'd have a new found ally willing to shield her location from Olympus.

When she opened her eyes she found that it had worked, and she hadn't been smited.

Encroaching the goddess was a thick, grey fog, flowing like water through the barren woodland she found herself in. High above her head, the stars twinkled as if through a sheer piece of fabric, everything in her sight smudged slightly. As the fog twisted around her, more and more was offered for her to see, like the tree's, far taller, than any she'd seen before, needless, with branches that screamed as the wind ran through them.

She held Sophia, still sleeping, closer to her body. The fog was getting denser and heavier, and even Artemis, as useless at it as she was, could feel the sprinkle of magic that held the illusion together. Slowly, her vision was completely obscured, and she found herself twisting around in circles, wondering if it had been a mistake to come here.

Then it stopped. Much quicker than it had come, the fog was gone, revealing a cave, the stone inscribed with hundreds of runes. Taking the appearance of the cave, as an acceptance of her appearance, Artemis slowly made her way over to it. Inside all she could see was darkness, even heavier than the fog had been.

So she did the natural thing.

She walked in.

The darkness clung to her and Sophia as she entered, but she still walked, a force in her mind telling her that if she didn't continue then all would be lost. She didn't know how many minutes it took her, but eventually the darkness fell away, and she found herself in a chamber, dimly lit by a hearth in the corner. The cave was such a silent space that it felt almost sacrilegious to make a noise.

"Hello?" Artemis called out despite the silence, voice as soft as a whisper.

Behind her, a tinkling voice replied, "Ah, I was wondering if you would come to find me, little goddess of the moon."

She spun around, babe held tightly in her arms, "You foresaw me coming?"

"I did," the woman said, "I see crossroads of what can be, and you were in quite a few of them. Such a stir you've caused, darling goddess."

Artemis pinched her lips together, "Will you help me?"

Hecate let out a giggling laugh, twirling around her like a wolf on the prowl, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps," she repeated, "What do you want from me?"

The other woman hummed, trailing a finger down Artemis's cheek, "I want what any good servant wants; my Lord in a secure position."

That caught her by surprise,"Excuse me?"

"I am so very old," Hecate sighed, running a hand through her dark hair, "Older than your father and his siblings; a Titaness in all but title. I was shunned from Olympus, for my magic and power, as your father feared my abilities. When he shunned his own brother to the Underworld, I found a kindred soul, and offered to help Hades deal with the soul's entering his realm. Just as you were a soldier for your father, I am a soldier for Hades."

Artemis twisted the child in her arms, "And what would you have me do to help my Uncle?"

"It's simple," the other woman laughed, "I want him to be offered a seat on the council in the New World."

That threw her for a loop, "What in Zeus's name, is the New World?"

Hecate smiled charmingly, "It's just an outcome I see the possibility of. A time where Zeus and his allies are pushed from their thrones, crowns broken, and a new council reigns."

"And why do you want Hades on it?"

"I owe him many favors that have gathered over the last century. If you succeed, my debt should be extinguished," she tilted her head, "Hades would do well on the council."

Artemis opened her mouth, perhaps to argue or to question the favors she'd asked for from the ruler of the Underworld, but the hearth in the corner blazed brightly before any words could escape her. She looked at it in curiosity, certainly not expecting Poseidon to come sliding through it.

She jumped back, holding Sophia tightly, accessing the god of the sea's to see if he was a threat, but he just lay still on the ground, looking up at the ceiling of the cave, as he breathed in gasping breaths. Again, the fire grew brighter, only this time Hephaestus came flying out, war hammer in hand, but even as she moved the child to one arm, unsheathing the hunting knife that hung at her hip, Hermes was already entering the same way.

Hecate was smiling in amusement at the gods who littered her floor, but did nothing to defend herself against them. Artemis, still found herself holding the knife in fron of herself protectively, and, as the fire grew brighter once more, she barred it at the person exiting. Only this time, it was Apollo.

While his three companions laid in various states of shock and exhaustion on the floor, he got up nimbly, his own knife in hand, before noticing her, "Artemis?"

"Apollo," she nodded, knife still pointed towards him, though he wasn't close enough for it to do anything, "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

He blinked, frowning, and it was such an odd expression on his face, that she felt a jolt go through her, "Find you? We weren't looking for you."

"I'm sure," she said, eyes narrowed.

Another voice, softer and sweeter, joined in from behind Hecate, "Peace child. We are not here to harm you, or Perseus' child. I doubt Hecate would have allowed me entrance if we did."

Artemis lowered the knife, and turned to see Hestia sitting calmly by the goddess of the Mist. That was all the reassurance she needed to stride over to her brother, and pull him into a hug. Apollo, like always, was warm, feeling like home, and smelling like fresh linen's and hyacinths. Sophia wiggled in her arm's, as she pulled away, not appreciative of being held between two embracing siblings.

"Would you hold her?" She asked, the question bubbling out before she could stop it. The want of arm use overcoming her filter.

He nodded, his eyes smiling, "Of course."

She turned to Hestia, once Sophia was safe in her brother's arms, "Why are you here?"

It was Poseidon who answered, his voice thick and slurred, "I wasn't going to let Zeus hunt someone fighting for my son, I openly declared my intent to join you, and when Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo did the same, my brother decided it would be easier to kill us in the throne room, than in the battle field," he was quiet for a long moment, breathing harshly, "Hestia helped us escape, and saved our lives."

The demure goddess blushed, "It was nothing."

Hecate, who had skirted to the edge of the chamber while her guest's talked, suddenly interrupted, looking and sounding alarmed, "Someone's trying to breach my wards forcibly. And they're succeeding. We need to leave," she looked towards Hestia, who nodded.

"Through the fire again. Apollo you first this time, since you have Sophie," the daughter of Kronos ordered.

Apollo gave her a nod and a fleeting smile before diving into the hearth, Sophia snuggled in his arms. Artemis felt something ache inside her once the baby was gone, and out of her reach. Poseidon jumped through next, struggling to stand and barely managing to fall into the fire. Hephaestus, lumbered after him looking no better. The same went for Hermes.

"You have to come with us," Artemis told Hecate, who was sagging under the amount of magic she was exerting, trying to keep the intruder out of her home, "Jump into the hearth now, I'll follow after you."

And that's what happened. Only once the goddess of magic was gone, the wards were as well, meaning that before Artemis was able to dive into the fire after her, she caught sight of something she hadn't expected. Her half-brother, Ares, slinking into the chamber, like there were a million places he'd rather be, sword scratching the floor, far from at the ready.

His eyes widened when he saw her, but his sword remain on the ground, his words, not as harsh as usual, "Surrender if you want to live."

She jumped into the flames, before anything else could happen, barely catching his muttered, "Not again," before blackness enveloped her again.

Traveling through the hearth was extremely disorienting. While in the flames, nothing hurt, but things like time and place ceased to be. The next time she opened her eyes, out of the hearth, cocooned in a darkness, laying on something sharp, every part of her hurt, and through her fuzzy, delayed thoughts nothing made sense. The only thing she knew for certain, was that it was Hades furious eyes glaring down at her.

Then everything faded to black.

o0o

Okay so it's 2016 now. Hello. Terribly sorry for how long this update has taken. Honestly, I had about 800 words unedited for about 4 months, before I finally had inspiration to look back at those 800 words and make it the 4000 that filled this chapter. Sometime's writing's like that, where the thing you need to write is unwriteable for a time, and it sucks, but that's basically what happened.

As per usual, I have no idea when the next update will be (hopefully not half a year next time), but I think I might try to crank out a chapter a month or so, just to keep the ball rolling. I don't want to promise you guys quicker updates, because that obviously hasn't worked thus far, but I hope my updates are worthwhile, and well-written each time. You guys, for putting up with me and this story, deserve the very best, and I hope to provide.

I'd like to thank every reviewer for helping this story reach **100+ **reviews! And, of course, I'd like to thank every person who follows/favorites this story. You are all amazing.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
